On wróóóócił ! He’s Baaack!
by Mag59
Summary: Polskie tłumaczenie opowiadania Shipless. Polish translation of Shipless story.
1. Default Chapter

Tłumaczenie oryginału angielskiego.

**Słowo od tłumaczy (Mag i Marta):** To opowiadanie wzbudziło tyle naszego zainteresowania, że postanowiłyśmy je przetłumaczyć, nawet z angielskiego. Zgodę autorki uzyskałyśmy. A ponieważ słowo od autorki oryginalnej tworzy z nim pewnego rodzaju całość- przetłumaczyłyśmy je także. Obiecałyśmy jej także, że przetłumaczymy Wasze komentarze- więc prosimy o coś do tłumaczenia  Chyba, że ktoś woli napisać je po angielsku...

A my z niecierpliwością czekamy na komentarze co do samego tłumaczenia

W tłumaczeniu podzieliłyśmy pierwszą część na dwa rozdziały- teraz więc pierwszy.

**Disclaimer:** Mag- nic do mnie nie należy poza moją połową kota. A Marta ma teraz sesję. Gdyby coś z JAGa było jej, to chyba oczywiste, że nie miałaby sesji...

Mag- I own nothing except my half of the cat. And Marta is poor student with winter term exams going on right now...

**Tytuł oryginalny opowiadania : He's Baaack!**

**Autor oryginalny : Shipless**

**Słowo od autora:**

Spoilery: To –pewnego rodzaju- wyprzedzające uderzenie wobec tego, co może się stać w nadchodzącym odcinku świątecznym "4 Solution". Jeśli nie śledzisz spoilerów i nie wszedłeś w burzę spekulacji o tym co stanie się w tym odcinku i chcesz cieszyć się czystymi wrażeniami z JAG, nie czytaj dalej i Wesołych Świąt.

Jeśli czytasz dalej, to wiesz jakie spekulacje, pogłoski i nadzieje wiąże się z tym biednym samotnym odcinkiem. Wiecie, ze Mac będzie radzić sobie z jej doświadczeniami z terapii, wiecie, że to będzie opowiedziane w retrospekcji, wiecie, że pojawi się Alicia, wiecie, że większość tego odcinka spoczęła w pudle jeszcze przed początkiem sezonu i do Bożego Narodzenia dokręcono tylko trochę na początek i koniec. Mam tyle pytań o pierwotne umieszczenie i cel tego odcinka, że nie wydaje mi się, że obejrzenie go odpowie na którekolwiek z nich. Myślę, że ten odcinek przeszedł wiele przeobrażeń ze swojego oryginalnego pomysłu (prawdopodobnie PRZYNAJMNIJE dwie albo trzy wersje), a potem jeszcze bardzo rygorystyczną edycję. Wiedząc to, myślę, że spoilery, które widzieliśmy na początku roku nie mogą być koniecznie uwzględnione. A po zwiastunie z poprzedniego wieczoru... trzymam moją nadzieje w ryzach. Jedyną rzeczą, która naprawdę chce wiedzieć- a to się okaże po obejrzeniu- to co DPB chce zrobić z tym serialem. To ostatni sezon czy on próbuje coś z niego jeszcze wydoić i potem wyrzucić? Już zamienił Harma i Mac w głupków- ale w końcu są jego i może się nimi bawić- my możemy ich tylko pożyczać do fanficków i nie mamy z tego zysku- przynajmniej finansowego.

Niemniej jednak to opowiadanie to fick w przyszłość od tego, co według mnie, stanie się na końcu 4 Solution. Wydaje mi się, że DPB i TPTB znów nie pozwolą Mac i Harmowi na żaden postęp i znów zostawią nas z niczym. To będzie shipperowski show, coś jak Lifeline i What If... ale na końcu nie dostaniemy nic konkretnego, czego możnaby się uczepić . Ja się o tym przekonałam. Jestem na tyle przekonana do tego niczego, które dostaniemy, że napisałam to, jako moją odpowiedz. Zorientujecie się lepiej gdzie zmierzam i jeśli chcecie, możecie teraz odpuścić sobie resztę „uwag od autora"

Jeszcze jedno... choć nie mówimy otwarcie o seksie; to jest to raczej kwestia dla dorosłych- sytuacje dla dorosłych i język dla dorosłych. Jeśli nie chcecie tego wiedzieć, jeśli jesteście za starzy albo za młodzi... jest tu mnóstwo słodkich shipperowskich historyjek- niektóre z nich DOBRE- więc zapraszam do nich.

No więc do dzieła

Tytuł: On wróóóócił ! (He's Baaack! (albo Czy nadal masz jaja...?))

Napisane przez Shipless (albo The Anti-Shipper, The Ex-shipper, Shipper-No-More, The Late Shipper, Bereft of Shipperness, Devoid Of Shipperhood, Ship-aground, Shipped Off)

Więcej od autora:

Może się wam to opowiadanie w przyszłość nie podobać i jestem gotowa z tym żyć.

Możecie chcieć mnie spalić na stosie i też jestem na to gotowa- a właściwie wyzywam Was do przeczytania tego i nie spalenia mnie bo jestem pewna, że to będzie COŚ, czego, będąc reprezentantami Harma, albo wojownikami Mac czy beznadziejnymi/ pełnymi nadziei shipperowcami, nie polubicie.

Możecie myśleć, że opowiadanie, które koncentruje się na „pójściu dalej" Harma (albo przynajmniej na próbach tego) jest anty- shipperowskie i nie warte Waszego czasu, i także jestem gotowa z tym żyć, ale i tak uważam, że warto się temu opowiadaniu przyjrzeć.

To czego zdecydowanie mam już dość to osłabianie Harma, Cudu Bez Jaj.

To powiadanie, o tym jak Harm odzyskuje swoje jaja. Będzie tylko jeden rozdział, wiec pokochajcie to, polubcie, bądźcie lekko rozbawieni- albo nie- nie będziecie musieli długo z tym żyć. Cóż, możecie zrezygnować teraz, ... ale czy nie jesteście coś trochę ciekawi?

No dalej... przeczytajcie i spalcie... ZRÓBCIE TO!. Przecież wiecie, że chcecie.

**Mieszkanie MacKenzie**

**Dzień po Bożym Narodzeniu**

Harm przywiózł Mac do domu ze szpitala po wypadku. Został z nią także podczas całego kryzysu. W przeciwieństwie do innych mężczyzn, którzy przemykali przez jej życie, Harm będzie z nią zawsze- ale do jakiego stopnia? W jakim stopniu ona mu na to pozwoli i jaki stopień on zaakceptuje? Ostatnie załamanie mogło ich wreszcie połączyć- albo przynajmniej dać im wspólny punkt wyjścia, ale ponownie ona trzymała go na dystans. Tym razem, jako wymówki, użyła swojej terapii i potrzeby odnalezienia siebie. Połączyła to z faktem, że nie che zniszczyć tej zawodowego poziomu współpracy, którą właśnie odzyskali. To były powody, dla których „nie padła w jego ramiona" kiedy powiedział jej, że ją kocha w tą Wigilię. On nie oczekiwał, że nagle się roztopi i ulegnie wszystkim jego życzeniom- tak jak to robiła dla wszystkich innych mężczyzn w jej życiu- ale miał nadzieję, że to spowoduje jakąś różnicę. Ale nie spowodowało.

Nadszedł czas, żeby Harm dokonał zmiany. I zrobił to- a raczej wrócił do punktu wyjścia.

- Czy mogę coś dla Ciebie zrobić... podać Ci coś- zapytał, kiedy ułożyła się na kanapie, ciągle jeszcze cierpiąc mocno, i fizycznie i emocjonalnie.

- I tak zrobiłeś już za dużo- powiedziała z delikatnością- platoniczną, skromną, nie- zasługuję – na- to delikatnością, której ostatnio używała.

Harm nienawidziła tego tonu. Był dla niego gorszy niż dźwięk paznokci skrobiących po gładkiej tablicy. Wdzięczność była ostatnią rzeczą, której od niej chciał.

– Cotes zrobiła Ci zakupy- kontynuował- nie powinności niczego zabraknąć. A Twój samochód będzie gotowy za parę dni

- Nie wiem jak Ci dziekować

- Mac... już mi dziękowałaś... i to nawet za bardzo- stał przy drzwiach zastanawiając się czy powiedzieć to, o czym myślał czy jednak lepiej tego nie artykułować.

- Cóż, dziękuję- powiedziała znowu.

Westchnął powoli. Musiał powiedzieć to, co chodziło mu po głowie. On musiał to powiedzieć a Mac musiała to usłyszeć- żeby nie było więcej nieporozumień.

- Mac, jeśli chodzi o to, o czym rozmawialiśmy... w szpitalu

W szpitalu lekarz powiedział im, że wszystko jest z nią w porządku i wyglądała na zdrową. Wydawało się też, że nie dzieje się nic złego z jej systemem rozrodczym. Harmowi ulżyło tak bardzo, że powiedział jej, jak bardzo jest szczęśliwy i że ją kocha. To była jasna deklaracja, coś, co oboje już wiedzieli, ale co właściwie nie zostało wypowiedziane w wielu słowach. Potem miała nastąpić propozycja małżeństwa albo przynajmniej propozycja, żeby popracowali nad takim zakończeniem, ale mądrze poczekał, żeby oddała mu proste odczucie- ja tez Cię kocham. Mac zrobiła to, ale nie całkiem tak, jak się tego spodziewał. Odpowiednio to sformułowała. Zabezpieczyła się. Powiedziała „ALE"

- Ja też Cię kocham, Harm- jęknęła- ale w tej chwili nie jestem w stanie zacząć związku z kimkolwiek... czasami zastanawiam się czy kiedykolwiek będę

To były warunki, które postawiła tym razem- aczkolwiek nie były ściśle określone. To nie było stwierdzenie „nigdy", tylko „nie wiem kiedy- czy kiedykolwiek". Niektórzy stwierdziliby, że to postęp przejść od „nigdy" do „kiedykolwiek" w ciągu 18 miesięcy. Ale Harm do tych niektórych nie należał.

To, co naprawdę do niego dotarło, to fakt, że posunęła się dalej i przyznała, że to nie było w stosunku do niego w porządku: on był w stosunku do niej taki dobry, życzliwy i hojny. Ale Harm nie chciał, żeby kochała go bo był dobry i życzliwy. Nie chciał, żeby wybrała go, bo teraz nadszedł jego czas, jego kolej. Ani z powodu żadnego konkretnego powodu, jak jego szczodrość. Zasługiwał na więcej. Zasłużył na więcej niż tylko to.

Tym razem wzięła winę na siebie i zbeształa się za wiele złych decyzji, które podjęła. To tez był postęp- ale co najmniej dzień za późno i kilka spraw za daleko. Dokończyła z prośbą, żeby na nią nie czekał. Nie mogła i nie oczekiwała od niego, żeby nadal odkładał swoje życie. To znów postęp. Przyznała, że odkładał swoje życie. To było zbyt nachalne, pokazowe i samokrytyczne niż Harm mógł znieść. Nie zamierzał znosić tego już więcej.

W końcu 2 dni po jej ostatnim odrzuceniu , Harm znalazł odpowiedź:

- Mac, jeśli chodzi o to, o czym rozmawialiśmy... w szpitalu

- Harm, przykro mi- wiedziała, że go zraniła- ponownie- widziała to w jego oczach. Miała tylko nadzieję, że nie będzie starał się jej naciskać

Harm przerwał jej- Nie, nie, proszę... nie musisz przepraszać. Chcę tylko, żebyś wiedziała, że jesteś dla mnie bardzo ważna i zawsze będę przy Tobie kiedykolwiek będziesz mnie potrzebowała

Mac zamilkła przestraszona. On zwyczajnie tego nie rozumiał. Nie mogła być dla niego tym, kim chciał, żeby była.

- I myślę, że masz rację- podkreślił jasno- jest nam przeznaczone bycie przyjaciółmi... wyjątkowymi przyjaciółmi... ale tylko przyjaciółmi.

Mac zgubiła się w tym zupełnie- nie miała pojęcia co zrobić z tym, co powiedział. Może jednak zrozumiał. Może zamierzał się wycofać. Może nie będzie dłużej na nią czekał- i to z jej polecenia.

- I chcę, żebyś wiedziała, ze kiedy pójdziemy dalej- kontynuował- moja ... opieka... moja troska... moje zainteresowanie Tobą i nasza przyjaźń będą dla mnie nadal ważne.

- Tak, jak dla mnie- wychrypiała, ciągle nie do końca wierząc co się właśnie dzieje. Harm się wycofywał- naprawdę się wycofywał. Nie robił kroku w tył, żeby poczekać ale naprawdę się wycofywał. A może to była jakaś nowa taktyka, żeby za nim podążyła? Czas pokaże.

- Dobrze- przytaknął i uśmiechnął się lekko- Zadzwoń jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebowała, a ja wpadnę do Ciebie w ciągu kilku najbliższych dni.

- Nie musisz tego robić- wymknęło się jej zanim zdążyła zorientować się co mówi. Ostateczny policzek...nie akceptowała jego przyjaźni.

- Cóż, jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebowała...- zgasił uśmiech i wyszedł z mieszkania.

Mac siedziała na kanapie niepewna co się właściwie stało, ale z uczuciem dojmującej straty. Jakaś część jej nie mogła otrząsnąć się z wrażenia, że właśnie straciła coś, czego nigdy nie będzie w stanie odzyskać i nie można za to winić nikogo poza nią samą. Inna część czuła, że to była tylko gra słowna i nic między nimi tak naprawdę się nie zmieniło. Znowu- czas pokaże.

Opuszczając budynek Harm tez czul, że coś stracił, ale z tym także przygniatający go ogromny ciężar. Tak długo starał się do tego dopasować, że już zapomniał kim jest, co jest dla niego ważne w życiu i jak zamierzał to uzyskać. Szedł w tą zimną grudniową noc zrzucając krepujące go więzy, czując się tak, jakby właśnie wypuszczono go z więzienia. Poczuł się wolny. Wolny, żeby być sobą. Świat był pełen możliwości. Miał wybór, mógł wybrać kim che być i robić cokolwiek, na co miał ochotę. Był odpowiedzialny tylko i wyłącznie przed sobą. Po raz pierwszy od miesięcy-nie, LAT- poczuł powiew wiosny idąc ulicą. Miał ochotę polatać.

**Mieszkanie Rabba**

**Późny grudzień (5 dni po Bożym Narodzeniu)**

W drzwiach Harma stała Lana Carlton. Była bardzo atrakcyjną prawniczka- koleżanką, której nie widział od lat. Spotkali się przy okazji śledztwa, ale w żaden sposób nie był w stanie sobie przypomnieć kiedy. Wpadli na siebie na Kapitolu poprzedniego dnia i szybko zatopili się w miłej rozmowie. Łatwo było z nią przebywać i była dowcipna. Rozśmieszała go. Sprawiała, ze czuł się atrakcyjnym i reagowała świetnie na jego uśmiech i zainteresowanie. Upłynęło już dużo czasu odkąd Harm zauważał, że kobiety jego zauważają: do diabła! Minęło wiele czasu od kiedy Harm w ogóle zauważał kobiety.

Zaprosił ją do siebie na kolację.

To wydawało się najnaturalniejszą rzeczą pod słońcem- ugotować dla kobiety kolację.

Zapomniał już, jak bardzo to lubił.

- Wejdź proszę, Lano- cofnął się trochę, żeby pozwolić jej wejść- pozwól, że wezmę Twój płaszcz.

Podała mu butelkę wina, która przyniosła i wyplątała się z płaszcza.

Harm był pod wrażeniem dokonanego przez nią wyboru, ale już wcześniej otworzył bardzo dobra butelkę, żeby uwolnić aromat. Mimo wszystko pokiwał głową z uznaniem- czy mogę Ci nalać kieliszek wina?

- Tak, proszę- z łatwością uśmiechnęła się z nim- Świetne mieszkanie... rozumiem, że zrobiłeś to sam.

Pociągał Lanę natychmiast, od pierwszego spotkania i żałowała, że jest z kimś związany, albo przynajmniej wydaje się być poza zasięgiem. Kiedy spotkali się poprzedniego dnia zauważyła, jak bardzo się zmienił. Nie tylko fizycznie- dojrzał także emocjonalnie. Jego zaproszenie na kolację było pewne i szczere, bez ukrytych zamiarów- młodszy Harm bardziej otwarcie demonstrowałby swoje intencje i ostateczny cel wieczoru. Jeśli jego starsza wersja miła cele, intencje, ukryte motywy, to nauczył się je lepiej ukrywać. Podobał się je ten nowy Harm. Podobał się jej właściwie bardziej niż ją pociągał.

Zatrzymali się nad kieliszkiem wina i przystawek. Miło było porozmawiać z kimś, kto nie był w JAG i w wojsku. Lana była lekko lewicowa, ale nie aż tak bardzo, żeby nie potrafiła docenić prawicowego spojrzenia. Harm, służąc w administracji, nie przyjmował zewnętrznego stanowiska co do oceny świata, innego niż stwierdzenie, że sprawy są bardzo skomplikowane i bardzo poważne. Lana oskarżyła go o ukrywanie jego zdolności politycznych. Przyjął to za komplement.

Z punktu widzenia Harma, wieczór przebiegał dobrze. Nie był na randce- takiej prawdziwej- od lat. Czuł się dobrze, choć lekko zdenerwowany. Nie był pewny jaki stopień zainteresowania powinien okazać i trochę wyszedł z wprawy w ocenie stopnia jej zainteresowania. Ale to przecież tylko kolacja i miła rozmowa. Jeśli skończy się dobrze, można będzie to uznać za udany wieczór.

Nagle przerwało im pukanie do drzwi. Przyszła Mac porozmawiać o sprawie. Właściwie to była jego sprawa, ale kiedy wróciła do biura po wypadku, Generał przekazał ją jej. Mac nie miała pojęcia, że trafi na środek kolacji. Ile razy Mac musiała znaleźć się w takiej sytuacji, żeby wreszcie zrozumiała, że powinna najpierw zadzwonić. W jakiejś części Harm czuł się lekko zażenowany jej nagłym pojawieniem się- za nią, za siebie , za Lanę. Ale w większej część był przekonany, że ona musi zaakceptować fakt, ze nie będzie więcej dostępny dla niej (24 godziny, 7 dni w tygodniu). Ich związek przechodził zmiany.

Mac wycofała się dość szybko.

Lana była bardzo zaintrygowana wzajemnym oddziaływanie ich dwojga.

Jak długo byliście związani- spytała bezpośrednio, kiedy Harm dokończył sałatkę.

- Nie byliśmy- pomyślał, że należy się jej bardzie szczegółowa odpowiedź- nie dokładnie. Były chwile, kiedy myślałem, ze moglibyśmy być więcej niż przyjaciółmi, ale się myliłem. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi i współpracownikami i przeszliśmy razem przez kilka całkiem trudnych wydarzeń.

- Rozumiem

Odwrócił się do niej i oparł o blat. Nie miał już ochoty na gierki. Bawił się już w przeszłości i bawiono się nim- w końcu przegrał.

- Co rozumiesz- zapytał znacząco.

- Spodziewałeś się, że przyjdzie dzisiaj- jej ton nie był oskarżycielski, raczej prosty i bezpośredni

- Nie

- Często to robi... tak wpada bez telefonu?

- Pracujemy razem.

- Zauważyłam- Przygryzła wargi. Też nie miała ochoty na gierki i nie zamierzała posłużyć jako narzędzie do wywołania zazdrości innej kobiety- Jesteś zadowolony, że to zrobiła i przekonała się , że poszedłeś dalej?

Harm przyglądał się jej przez dłuższą chwilę zastanawiając się czy ten wieczór był już skończony czy może jednak można go jeszcze uratować. Wybrał to drugie.

- Lana... nie znamy się tak dobrze... i miałem nadzieję to zmienić... ale powinnaś coś wiedzieć

- Tak

- Dostajesz to, co widzisz. Nie zamierzam Cię okłamywać i zmylać

- Co oczekiwałeś, że stanie się tutaj dzisiaj?

- Oczekiwałem, że będziemy się dobrze bawić przy świetnej kolacji- powiedział szczerze

- Poza tym- rzuciła wyzywająco

- Poza tym nie miałem oczekiwań

Spojrzał uważnie, kiedy wypowiadała te słowa. Uśmiechnęła się miło

- Cóż, jak dotąd rozmowa była miła, wiec przekonajmy się czy kolacja spełni oczekiwania co do reszty wieczoru- nabrała ogórka z sałatki.

Przez głowę Harm przebiegła krótka myśl: dobra odpowiedź. Wiec będziemy kontynuować wieczór. Lubił Lanę: niczego nie udawała. Lubił być wobec niej bezpośredni i lubił, kiedy on była bezpośrednia wobec niego.

Wrócili do tego, co robili, zanim im przerwano

Podczas jedzenie Lana odprężyła się i poczuła na tyle swobodnie, że wyjawiła kilka rzeczy o sobie. Największą był fakt, ze nie miała ochoty na związek: nie chciała męża, chłopaka albo towarzystwa na ważniejsze święta. Było pewnie z tuzin mężczyzn, z którymi się spotykała i pewna mniejsza grupa tych, których prosiła o towarzyszenie jej na oficjalnych imprezach (ci, z którymi mogła być widziana publicznie) i tylko jeden czy dwóch, których znała bardziej intymnie. Była zorientowana na karierę i odkryła lata temu, że publiczne związki w Waszyngtonie powinny ograniczać się do aliansów politycznych, a prywatne powinny być ograniczone czasowo. Wiedza jest siłą.

Harm czuł się podniesiony na duchu jej wyznaniem o związkach. On też nie miał na żaden ochoty, właściwie to czuł się tak, jakby właśnie wyzwolił się z jednego bardzo niesatysfakcjonującego. Co do reszty jej wyznań, zasmuciło go jak była znudzona środowiskiem, które wybrała na pracę. Kolejny raz był wdzięczny Marynarce za jej zasady i reguły. Oczywiście w Marynarce też byli politycy, i często trudno było ich znieść, ale przez większość czasu chodziło jednak o honor i prawość.

Po kolacji, kiedy już wszytki naczynia zostały umyte, usiedli w salonie. Rozmowa przybrała ton zabawnego flirtu . Do kolacji wypili butelkę wina, a teraz sączyli koniak i kawę przy deserze. Oboje byli prawdopodobnie trochę rozluźnieni. Nakłoniła go do opowiadania o lataniu i tym, co w nim tak kochał. Opowiedział to, co mógł i podzielił się swoimi najlepszymi „wojennymi historiami". Zaproponował, że zabierze ją ze sobą w górę w weekend. Pomyślała oczywiście, że to będzie w F14 albo F/A 18, ale musiał zanegować ten pomysł

Lana obserwowała jego oczy, kiedy opowiadał o lataniu. Przypomniał się jej ten młodszy człowiek, którego spotkała. Pocałowała go, najpierw lekko, ale potem z większą intensywnością. Harm musiał przyznać, że bardzo go pociągała; to był bardzo miły wieczór. Kiedy zapraszał ją na kolacje nie zamierzał zabrać jej do łóżka- no przynajmniej nie na pierwszej randce. Pocałunek był jej pomysłem i na początku był temu przeciwny. Dopiero kiedy zapewniła go, że nie ma w tym żadnych zobowiązań, zdecydował wyjść na przeciw jej propozycji.

To było zmysłowe i satysfakcjonujące doświadczenie. Nie gorączkowe i namiętne. Może to była kwestia wieku albo tego, ze tak naprawdę nie znali się zbyt dobrze i zachowywali lekką rezerwę. Albo może dlatego, że to był pierwszy raz od długiego czasu dla obojga. Dłuższego w wypadku Harma.

Kiedy Harm leżał rano z Lana przytuloną do niego, musiał skupić się naprawdę mocno, żeby przypomnieć sobie kiedy był z kimś ostatnio. Od jego zerwania z Renee minęło prawie trzy i pół roku. Trzy i pół roku spania w pustym łóżku i rozmyślania o kobiecie, która go nie chciała. To był czas samotności. Harm odsunął wszystkie swoje męskie uczucia daleko i głęboko. Wstrzymywał je z nadzieją na zapłatę- zapłatę, która nigdy nie nadeszła. To była jego ofiara, ale teraz był zdecydowany wszystko odzyskać.

Kochanie się z kobietą było- jak to się mówi- jak jazda na rowerze- ale czuło się zdecydowanie lepiej. Harm zapomniał już jak to jest dawać i otrzymywać ten rodzaj fizycznej przyjemności. Czuł się wyższy, silniejszy, bardziej ożywiony, bardziej w zgodzie ze swoimi chęciami i pragnieniami niż był przez cale lata.

Głaskał plecy Lany, rozkoszując się delikatnością jej skóry i krzywiznami jej ciała. Jakże naturalną była jej obecność tutaj- obecność kobiety w jego łóżku. Jego delikatne głaskanie zamieniło się w pieszczotę; Lana odpowiedziała na jego dotyk. Krew przyspieszyła i ponownie Harm czuł potrzebę dawania i brania- coś, czego odmawiał sobie tak długo.

**Biuro JAG**

**Pierwszy dzień po Nowym Roku**

Harm był w niepodważalnie dobrym humorze. Śmiał się i żartował z personelem, flirtował z każdym z nich- mężczyznami i kobietami. Tak jakby wrócił stary Harm. Uśmiech na jego twarzy rozświetlał pokój. Harm i Mac nie rozmawiali podczas przerwy świątecznej. Właściwie to wcale się nie widzieli od kiedy Mac wpadła do niego- raczej od Bożego Narodzenia. Raz rozmawiali przez telefon o sprawie, w kwestii której Mac rzekomo wpadła do niego, ale na tym się skończyło. Mówiąc szczerze, Mac bardziej unikała jego, niż on jej.

Creswell przydzielił Mac i Harma do sprawy, która zmusiła ich do wyjazdu do Norfolk. Harm już miał się odezwać i zaproponować, żeby Bud albo Sturges pojechali zamiast niej, bo Mac właściwie nadal dochodziła od siebie po wypadku w Wigilię, ale zdecydował, ze pozwoli jej wyartykułować swoje obawy, czego, oczywiście, nie zrobiła.

Postępował z nią lekko i łagodnie i rozmawiał o sprawie podczas podróży. Mac była lekko wytrącona z równowagi. Nie wiedziała czy powinna zapytać o Lanę, przeprosić, że przeszkodziła, zapytać o to, jak spędził święta, zagadać o ich zmieniającym się związku, skomentować jego nastrój czy po prostu zignorować to wszystko. Udała, ze to ignoruje i skupiła się na bieżącym zadaniu.

Gdy Mac pogrążyła się w myślach, przekonała samą siebie, że Harm nie spał z Laną. Na zewnątrz wszystko na to wskazywało, ale odmówiła uwierzenia, że przespałby się z kobietą w mniej niż pięć dni po tym, jak powiedział Mac, ze ją kocha. (rozmowa, którą odbyli u niej w mieszkaniu nie stanowiła składowej jej teorii). Nie wydawało jej się też, że rozpocząłby związek z kobietą, którą ledwo znał. Sytuacja była całkiem niewinna, to była tylko kolacja, no i może jeszcze zabrał ja gdzieś na Sylwestra. Niezależnie od tego, że kobieta taka, jak Lana musiała mieć plany na tę noc co najmniej 4 tygodnie wcześniej. Nie, Harm był w Nowy Rok sam w domu, tak jak i Mac. Przekonała samą siebie. I dzięki temu przekonaniu nie czuła potrzeby naciskania go o Lanę albo przepraszania za niezapowiedziane przyjście. Cicho zdecydowała nie robić tego więcej.

Nawet z tym postanowieniem, nadal czuła się niepewnie, jeśli chodziło o nią i Harma. Nie była pewna czy zakwalifikować to, co czuła jako zazdrość czy tylko niepewność, która towarzyszy zmianie w ich związku. Było jasne, że energia, którą Harm poświęcał jej przez ponad trzy lata (właściwie to pięć lub sześć) znikła. Nie był podły czy niemiły, złośliwy czy uszczypliwy. Nie próbował wydobyć z niej komentarza czy chełpić się tym, że poszedł dalej. Był po prostu Harmem, tylko bardziej dojrzałym niż go kiedykolwiek znała i wydawał się szczęśliwszy niż był dłuższy czas ostatnio. Był dla niej miły- i to całkowicie zbiło ją z tropu. Próbowała cieszyć się jego szczęściem i miała nadzieję znaleźć kiedyś takie szczęście dla siebie.

Co do Harma- był szczęśliwy. On i Lana zjedli kolację raz jeszcze- nie w Sylwestra- ale tym razem nie skończyli w łóżku. Naprawdę się lubili, ale nie mieli stać się stałymi kochankami ani rozpocząć związku, którego żadne z nich nie chciało. Co do Mac, cóż- Harm prawdopodobnie odbijał sobie to trochę. Świadomie starał się nie być złośliwym czy uszczypliwym albo małostkowym. Naprawdę nie czuł nic takiego (pogłaskanie jego ego, które wykonała Lana pomogło w tym przypadku). Zmusił się, żeby nie traktować czasu, który czekał na Mac jako jej winy. To była ich wina. Przyznał się do swojej porcji błędów i pozwolił sobie nie zajmować się resztą. Nie było im pisane być razem. Z czasem wymyśli jak zatrzymać w pamięci to, co dobre i zapomnieć to, co złe. Do tego czasu będzie zachowywał się jak teraz.

**Norfolk BOQ**

Zaczęli późno, wiec musieli rozstać na noc. Harm poszedł pobiegać. Mac była ciągle w okresie rekonwalescencji, więc nie mogła do niego dołączyć. Kiedy wrócił zaprosił ją na kolację, ale ona grzecznie odmówiła. Ciągle jeszcze miała opory przed przyjęciem czegokolwiek od Harma, bojąc się, że odbierze to w zły sposób. Godzinę później była zbyt głodna, żeby zasnąć. Wyruszył na poszukiwanie jedzenia i wpadła na Harma z bardzo ładną panią komandor wychodzących z messy.

Harm dokonał prezentacji. Okazało się, że kobieta była pilotem, którą poznał na Patricku Henrym. Właśnie została przeniesiona z powrotem do stanów i czekała na transport do San Diego. Właśnie wychodzili z bazy do baru pograć w rzutki i trochę pofantazjować. Wyglądało to przyjacielsko- wystarczająco platonicznie. Mac została zaproszona, ale znów odrzuciła zaproszenie.

Kiedy patrzyła na Harma odchodzącego z przyjaciółką pod ramię, uderzyło ją jak bardzo był atrakcyjny. Miał w oczach jakiś błysk, a lekkość jego zachowania była ponętna, kusząca, uderzająca. Nie był tym poważnym, zamyślonym, usychającym z miłości mężczyzną, do którego przyzwyczaiła się przez kilka lat- tym, przed którym musiała się ciągle bronić; nie był też tym gorzkim, złośliwym i małostkowym kolegą, którego unikała. Nie patrzył już na nią wyczekująco i nie chwytał się jej każdego słowa z nadzieją na to, czego nie mogła dać. Był bardziej tym Harmem, którego poznała prawie dekadę wcześniej. Wyglądał nawet tak, jakby zrzucił parę kilo i poruszał się lepiej. Tęskniła za tym Harmem przez lata. Zobaczyć go ponownie było słodko- gorzko- wiedząc, że wrócił, ale już nie dla niej.

Kiedy zadzwoniono po nią o 3 w nocy, żeby wyciągnęła go z aresztu, jakoś nie była zdziwiona. Sprzeczka w barze, która zamieniła się w bójkę, nie była jego winą. Po prostu był w złym miejscu w złym czasie i musiał bronić honoru swojej towarzyszki- która, swoją droga, potrafiła bronić się całkiem nieźle sama i tez wymagała wykupienia. Kiedy go odebrała, obnosił swoje podbite oko i liczne rozcięcia i zadrapania jak oznaki honoru. Cięgle miał to coś w sobie. Kiedy pocałował swoją śliczną przyjaciółkę- pilota na pożegnanie, Mac miała nieodparte wrażenie, że spotkają się jeszcze. Nie żeby liczyła, ale to była druga- druga, o której wiedziała- w ciągu półtorej tygodnia. Już nie była pewna czy podobała się jej ta nowa wersja Harma.

**Biuro JAG**

**Wczesny styczeń (tydzień później)**

Mac odzyskiwała swoją pewność siebie- znów znajdowała się w centrum wydarzeń. Objawienie (jeśli tak można było to nazwać), które było rezultatem jej wypadku, wywarło na nią naprawdę głęboki wpływ, przynajmniej zawodowo. Ona i Creswell stworzyli bardzo dobry kontakt zawodowy, najprawdopodobniej dlatego, że oboje chodzili do pracy ubrani na zielono, ale ostatecznie zrodził się on z rosnącego szacunku jaki do siebie żywili. Mac była świetna w swojej pracy- jeszcze lepsza teraz, kiedy Harm przestał skupiać na niej swoją energię. Naprawdę stała się wyższym rangą prawnikiem i szefem personelu- nie tym, którego po prostu zostawił po sobie Chedwiggen.

Mac przyszła do biura Harma porozmawiać o jej rozmowie z dowódcą bosmana, który został zamordowany w Norfolk. Harm miał teorie, z którą Mac się nie zgadzała, lokującą śmierć bosmana na miejscu innej zbrodni, która rozegrała się tej samej nocy. Obie sprawy były rozwiązywane niezależnie, ale Harm nie chciał odpuścić- nawet kiedy Creswell rozkazał mu to. Harm czuł, że może to udowodnić w sadzie.

Kiedy weszła, rozmawiał przez telefon; czekała w wejściu- wsłuchując się w jego rozmowę. Był w swoim całkowitym flirciarskim nastroju.

- Tak… nie…przepraszam, nie pamiętam… co zrobiłem?... w sądzie... jeszcze raz, jaka to była sprawa?... przepraszam nie przypominam sobie... Zniszczyłem Twoje zeznanie- roześmiał się śmiechem, który roztapiał kobiece serca- Jestem przekonany, że wykonałaś dobra robotę, zwłaszcza jeśli nie mogłem Cię złamać w sądzie... Zazwyczaj znajduję jakąś dziurę w logice, przynajmniej na tyle, żeby zasiać wątpliwość w myślach przysięgłych... cóż, to i tak było paskudne z mojej strony- znów roześmiał się z łatwością- naprawdę czegoś od ciebie potrzebuje...Oh, wiec muszę Ci to jakoś wynagrodzić?... żeby bronić mojego klienta?... może kolacja?... dziś wieczór będzie świetnie... powiedz tylko gdzie... Wow, naprawdę poczułaś się urażona... nie, nie, może być, 19.00?... Przyjadę po Ciebie... poczekaj chwilę, wezmę długopis... ok., dyktuj... mam... punktualnie 19, bez mundurów... mogę się kilka minut spóźnić... dobrze, do zobaczenia i przefaksujesz mi raport?... im wcześniej tym lepiej... super, jesteś wspaniała.- tym razem jego śmiech był niezaprzeczalnie seksowny. Musiała jakoś skomentować jego zdolność do znalezienie dokładnie tego, w czym była NAJLEPSZA – Spotkamy się wieczorem.

Harm rozłączył się. Włożył kawałek kartki na której zapisał adres do kieszeni płaszcza. Nawet widok stojącej w drzwiach Mac nie zgasił uśmiechu na jego twarzy.

- To była komandor Lilly Carrol, patolog? ... Przefaksuje zaraz raport z sekcji

- Po co- Mac nie była pewna, jak się czuje. Patrzenie na niego, kiedy flirtuje, umawia się z innymi kobietami, świetnie się bawi... niepokoiło ją. Była zazdrosna czy zwyczajnie mu zazdrościła? A może była zła, bo nie zrezygnował ze swojej teorii? A może była zirytowana, że potrafi włączać i wyłączać swój urok na zawołanie? Dokładnie tak, jak zrobił to teraz z nią.

- Idę przedstawić to do Creswella- powiedział ze swoim pewnym uśmiechem

- A on odpowie Ci wysyłając Cię na Biegun Północny.

Wzruszył ramionami. Miał rację i zamierzał to udowodnić. I niech Bóg ma go w swojej opiece, jeśli się myli i powie Creswellowi, że nie porzucił tej teorii.

- Czego dowiedziałaś się od Kapitana Morissona?

Mac powiedziała mu wszystko i zamierzała poradzić sobie z nim, kiedy dopasowywał te nowe wiadomości do swojej teorii. Harm potrafił czasami być wyjątkowo denerwujący, ale stopniowo zaczął ją przekonywać.

Kilka dnie później śledztwo było skończone i zarzuty postawione. Harm miął rację. Te dwa wypadki były ze sobą połączone. Kiedy przedstawiał tą teorię Creswellowi. Mac stała po jego stronie broniąc jego zachowania i potwierdzając jego teorie. Ciesząc się, ze sprawiedliwość zwyciężyła, Creswell jednocześnie nie mógł znieść , że Rabb sprzeciwił się jego rozkazowi. Oskarżanie zostało przekazane Mac, Harm został odsunięty, żeby zająć się innymi sprawami- sprawami na bardzo NISKIM poziomie. Jeżeli nawet Harma ruszyło, że zabrano mu sprawę, nie okazał tego. I tak wygrał swoją teorię. Jego dowódca będzie musiał nauczyć się, że instynktów Harma nie można lekceważyć.

**Środek stycznia**

Mac poszła do szpitala odwiedzić Harriet. Dzieci się urodziły i musiały pozostać w szpitalu trochę dłużej niż planowano. Harriet i Bud byli, co zrozumiałe, zmartwieni i potrzebowali wsparcia przyjaciół

Mac trzymała śpiącego Johna Michaela. Matthiew Lee spał w kołysce obok, również śpiącej, Harriet. Dziecko w jej rękach było takie malutkie, a jednocześnie było tak ogromnym cudem. Mac była przytłoczona swoim uczuciami- miłością do swoich przyjaciół, tym nowym życiem, które pojawiło się na świecie i jej niepewną przyszłością, zwłaszcza jeśli chodziło o dzieci. Rozluźniła się zupełnie i koncentrowała na nowym życiu, które trzymała na rękach. Nie słyszała, kiedy do pokoju wszedł Harm.

- Nie wiem czy kiedykolwiek widziałem, żebyś wyglądała piękniej niż teraz- powiedział cicho.

Obejrzała się, nie miała pojęcia, jak długo tam stał. Choć miała mokre oczy, nie zamierzała się rozpłakać. Uśmiechnęła się nieśmiale.

Pochylił się i pocałował ją w policzek

- Ciebie tez to kiedyś spotka, Saro. Musisz w to wierzyć.

Jej uśmiech zgasł. Mac i Harm dzielili razem tyle w kwestii jej stanu zdrowia i rozmawiali o dzieciach. Rozmawiali o ich wspólnym dziecku. Zaoferował wypełnienie ich umowy- ALE Mac odmówiła. Ciężko jej było wyobrazić sobie kiedy i jak dziecko wkracza w jej świat i posmutniała.

Mac podała mu dziecko, a on próbował ukołysać je w swoich wielkich ramionach. Po raz pierwszy naprawdę zobaczyła , że Harm wgląda nie na miejscu z dzieckiem. Wyglądało na to, że nie czuje się dobrze i nie bardzo wie, co ma robić.

Zaśmiała się- Nauczysz się.

Spojrzał na nią- Bardziej je lubię, kiedy juz oddam je rodzicom- odpowiedział, wyraźnie myśląc o czymś innym.

Chciał, żeby wiedziała, że stracił chęć na bycie ojcem. Stracił nie było właściwie dobrym określeniem- zdał sobie sprawę, że nie chciał robić rzeczy, które trzeba było robić, żeby być dobrym ojcem i był święcie przekonany, że nie chce być złym.

Ta świadomość była dla niego nowa, ale ostatnio spędzał wiele czasu z Budem i chłopcami, a połączenie tego z jego doświadczeniami z Mattie i „zerwanie" z Mac, dopełniły reszty. Był skórą zdartą z ojca- bardzo do niego podobny. To było coś w co zmuszał się, żeby uwierzyć, ale kiedy spróbował-okazało się że pasuje. Harm nie był typem taty z komitetu rodzicielskiego, sprawdzającego odrobione lekcje.

Całe jego życie dorastał myśląc, że jeśli będzie ojcem, nigdy nie porzuci swojego dziecka. Jego praca, kariera, obowiązki i honor nigdy nie mogłyby oddalić go od jego dziecka. Ale jako mężczyzna- mężczyzna, który wreszcie wiedział kim jest, musiał przyznać, że jeśli byłby w sytuacji swojego ojca, robiłby dokładnie to samo. Gdyby miał dziecko i pojawiłaby się misja- Harm wyjechałby- mając pełną świadomość, ze może nie wrócić I jego dziecko dorastałoby- tak jak Harm- bez ojca. To właśnie wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, ze raczej wolałby nie stawiać ani dziecka, ani siebie w takiej sytuacji. Lepiej było jeśli pozostanie bezdzietny.

Oddał dziecko Mac i wspomniał, że wróci później. Mac pokiwała głową i popatrzyła jak odchodzi. . Poczuła, jak by straciła coś jeszcze; świat wokół niej się zmieniał, a ona patrzyła na to z boku.

**Biuro JAG- początek lutego**

Mijały tygodnie. Harm i Mac nie wchodzili sobie w drogę- przypadkowe szybkie pogaduszki w kuchni przy kawie, nic nie znaczące słowa wokół spotkań zespołu, krótkie uwagi w odniesieniu do czegoś zasłyszanego w biegu. Większość czasu, albo ona albo on byli w sądzie. On cały czas w dobrym nastroju, który wpływał na całe biuro. Mac nie była zupełnie nie na miejscu w tej atmosferze, ale pozostawała zwyczajnie poważną sobą.. Każdego dnia, kiedy patrzyła na śmiejących się podczas pracy kolegów, czuła się jak outsider patrzący z zewnętrz (często dyskutowała o tym z komandor McCool.) Harm zaproponował jej kilka razy kolacje, lunch czy wspólne bieganie, ale jej nie udało się być ( zazwyczaj z uzasadnionych powodów), no i oczywiście Harm nie miał już tyle wolnego czasu, co kiedyś. Mac nie miała mu tego za złe. Bycie z nim, kiedy miał swój DOBRY humor, sprawiało, że jej POCHMURNOŚĆ była bardziej nie na miejscu. Poza tym naprawdę nie chciała słuchać o tym, jak spędzał swój wolny czas.

Pewnego ranka rozprawa została odwołana i wpadli na siebie w kuchni

- Piękna nieznajoma... długo Cię nie widziałem- powiedział ze szczerym uśmiechem

- Cześć- była naprawdę zadowolona, że go widzi.

- Jak tam sprawa?

- Dobrze. Sturges bardzo się stara, ale jego klient jest winny

- I ty to udowodnisz- sięgnął po serwetki z półki, a żeby to zrobić musiał położyć rękę na jej ramieniu

To był krótkie zwykłe dotknięcie, po którym przeszedł ja dreszcz, którego się nie spodziewała. Czuła zapach jego wody kolońskiej, czuła ciepło jego ciała, a to przywróciło stare wspomnienia i trochę nowych uczuć

- Słyszałeś o Mike'u Robertsie- zapytał

- Tak. Naprawdę poturbował go łoś?

- Tak słyszałem

- Gdzie on był? Na Alasce?

- Nie jestem pewien. Myślałem, ze w Londynie, ale nie wiem na pewno. Bud był mocno zmartwiony, kiedy o tym mówił.

- Wyobrażam sobie. To straszne- ciągle jeszcze była zaszokowana ta wiadomością

- Tak, Bud ciężko to przechodzi

- Tak.

Zamilkli na chwilę

- Wiec co u Ciebie słychać- chciała zając go chwilę dłużej

- Świetnie, mam dużo pracy. Creswell może mnie nie lubić, ale z pewnością nie pozwoli mi się nudzić.- przyznał. W sobotę byłem u Mattie popracować nad samolotem.

- Co u Mattie?

- Świetnie. Pytała o Ciebie i zadzwoni po końcu semestru.

- Nie mogę się doczekać- Mac chciała, żeby mówił dalej, ale nie bardzo wiedziała jak to zrobić.- masz czas na lunch?

- Lunch? Brzmi nieźle, ale niestety nie dzisiaj- rzucił jej uśmiech- może kiedy wrócę.

- Wrócisz?

- Jadę tymczasowo do San Diego. Ich dowódca odchodzi na emeryturę i potrzebują na trochę pomocy.

- Na jak długo wyjeżdżasz- jej serce zamarło.

- Tydzień, dwa- może trzy… Kate potrzebuje pomocy w dużej sprawie nad którą pracuje.

- Katę? Kate Pike- jej żołądek zawiązał się w większy supełek

- Tak, ona jest w San Diego już od kilku lat

- Ach tak- próbowała ugryźć się w język, ale się jej nie udało- Co u niej- jego odpowiedź pokaże czy się porozumiewali

- Wszytko dobrze… wiesz…. stara dobra Kate- mrugnął porozumiewawczo, jakby Mac uczestniczyła w tym dowcipie.

Mac załapała dowcip, ale wcale nie uważała go za zabawny.

- Wiec lunch- ciągnął- Kiedy wrócę?

- Pewnie

- Świetnie. Muszę iść

Mac patrzyła, jak odchodzi- Mogę podlewać Twoje kwiatki- wyszeptała cicho do pustego pokoju- Nie, oczywiście, ze nie, przecież nie masz żadnych kwiatków.

Poszła za nim i zobaczyła jak rozmawia z Jeniffer Cotes. Umawiali się na coś. Zobaczyła, jak daje Cotes swój klucz. Hmmm... może jednak Harm na jakieś kwiatki, którymi trzeba się zająć, a nie bardzo chciał ją o to prosić. – Jak bardzo się od siebie oddaliliśmy- pomyślała.

**Biuro JAG**

**Środek marca- południe**

W czasie 7 tygodni, gdy nie było Harma, Mac naprawdę stała się zastępca Creswella. Dawał jej coraz więcej odpowiedzialności. Była odpowiedzialna za rozdział obowiązków i zarządzała większością przyziemnych zadań. Dostała nawet asystenta, bosmata Larrego Lundgrena. Jej akta bardzo się poprawiły. Bez Harma , który rozpraszałby ja i doprowadzał do szału, w pobliżu , mogła się skupić. Wymienili między sobą kilka maili, ale nic poza tym.

Harm został zwolniony z oddelegowania z San Diego i wezwany z powrotem do Waszyngtonu. Przegiął o jeden raz za dużo. Kiedy Creswell musiał ściągnąć go z powrotem, wiedział, ze nie pragnie tego z całego serca. Jedyną rzeczą, która ocaliła Harma od odpowiedzialności za niesubordynację był fakt, ze miał rację- i to na 110.

Creswella cieszyło, ze Harm nie ugiął się pod naciskami wyższych rangą oficerów- a szczególnie oficerów Marynarki. To czyniło wprawdzie prace Creswella trudniejszą- ale podobnie jak Chegwidden postanowił przejść nad tym do porządku dziennego. Harm nigdy nie zostanie admirałem, a właściwie można było wątpić czy zostanie pełnym komandorem i czy kiedykolwiek dostanie jakieś stanowisko dowódcze, wiec nie trzeba było uważać, żeby jego akta nie zawierały żadnych wpadek. W każdym raporcie, który trafiał do akt Harma był zawsze jakiś komentarz co do taktyki, która przyniosła takie efekty. Był on bardzo subtelny, ale Harm go widział. Creswell uwielbiał kiedy ci wszyscy ważniacy z Marynarki dzwonili do niego (wielkiego złego Marine), żeby poskromił swojego Navy Dog". Creswell bardzo uważał, żeby nie pokazać Harmowi tej strony swojej osobowości.

Harm wrócił z San Diego zaledwie trzy dni przed wyjazdem Mac na śledztwo na Patricka Henry'ego. Ona przydzieliła asystowanie Harmowi, ale ciągle był w odstawce. Zadanie wziął Sturges. Oczywiście znaleźli czas na lunch przed jej wyjazdem, ale akurat kiedy omówili sprawy zawodowe i swoich przyjaciół i mieli przejść do tematów osobistych, musieli zakończyć.

Podczas pobytu na Henrym coś w niej zaskoczyło. Zobaczenie go ponownie I pobyt na lotniskowcu przyniósł wspomnienia i nowe uczucia. Może to zapach paliwa lotniczego, ciągle starty i lądowania samolotów albo pobyt wśród tych wszystkich pilotów. Niezależnie od tego, co to właściwie było, Mac poczuła, że chce porozmawiać z Harmem o wielu różnych rzeczach- i to nie związanych z pracą. Podczas drogi powrotnej była podekscytowana i podenerwowana. Naprawdę za nim tęskniła chciała mu to powiedzieć- i trochę więcej. Chciała mu opowiedzieć o swoim pozytywnym nastawieniu do pracy i przyszłości i jak bardzo chce, żeby był częścią tej przyszłości. Miała nadzieję, że spędzą razem trochę czasu prywatnie. Może wreszcie odbyliby tą rozmowę. Była gotowa. Nie przyszło jej do głowy, ze może się trochę spóźniła biorąc pod uwagę kilka ostatnich miesięcy.

Mac weszła do JAG i poszła prosto do biura Harma. Rano był w sądzie, ale wiedziała, ze podczas lunchu będzie się przygotowywał do mowy końcowej. Weszła do jego biura bez pukania zobaczyła jak Harm rozmawia z piękną kobietą. Była mniej więcej w wieku Harma i zdecydowanie w jego typie- opływowa blondynka, seksowna i bystra.

Harm wstał natychmiast po wejściu Mac, bardziej z siły przyzwyczajenia niż z szacunku dla niej.

- Pułkownik Sara Mckenzie, to Maya Nelson- to nie wystarczyło, musiał powiedzieć więcej- Mac, Maya jest córką Admirała Boone'a.

Mac zachowała opanowanie i nawet udało się jej wymienić z Mayą uprzejmości, ale nie mogła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że obecność May'i zrujnowała jej plany „tej rozmowy". Harm i Maya wyglądali razem naprawdę dobrze. Pierwsza myśl Mac to jak wyglądałyby ich dzieci. Byli dla siebie aż za idealni- oczywiście fizycznie. Zdecydowanie po sposobie w jaki ze sobą rozmawiali widać było, że to nie jest ich pierwsze spotkanie. Znali się dobrze. Choć nie pokazała tego na zewnątrz, serce jej zamarło. Jakże byłoby idealnie, gdyby Harm ożenił się z córką najlepszego przyjaciela swojego ojca.

Mac wytłumaczyła swoje odwiedziny sprawami zawodowymi i powiedziała, że porozmawia z nim później. Kiedy znalazła się u siebie przeklinała los i czas, któremu pozwoliła przeminąć. Kilka krótkich miesięcy temu, Harm był dla niej, ale teraz... teraz był poza zasięgiem.

**Biuro JAG**

**Pierwszy tydzień kwietnia- wczesny ranek**

Harm był cięgle bardzo zajęty przez pracę, randki i Mattie (z która spotykał się 2 razy w miesiącu, przyleciał nawet dwa razy z San Diego). Cieszył się swoim kredytem na życie i jeśli powiedzieć szczerze, cieszył się towarzystwem kobiet- wszystkich kobiet. Spotykał je wszędzie, zapomniał już jak łatwo jest spotykać kobiety- nie TĘ kobietę, nie kobietę dla której zmieniłby swoje życie, ale kobietę z którą przyjemnie było rozmawiać, jeść kolację, robić cokolwiek. Był jedna, którą spotkał na sali sportowej kilka tygodni temu. Czekał, żeby powrzucać kilka koszy Turnerowi, a ona rzuciła mu wyzwanie. Potem okazało się, ze była kiedyś zawodową zawodniczką i skopała mu tyłek na boisku. Harm zniósł to dobrze i spotkali się jeszcze kilka razy, na , jak to nazwał Harm, lekcjach. Umawiał się często- prawie trzy razy w tygodniu. Te randki nie zawsze zawierały gotowanie czy jakikolwiek posiłek. Nie sypiał z nimi wszystkimi- ale z kilkoma- wystarczająco, żeby przypomnieć sobie co tak bardzo lubił w kobietach i co kochał w byciu mężczyzną. Nie interesowało go znalezienie żony ani nawet dziewczyny. Czuł się młodo i nie martwił myślą, że w wieku 40 lat powinien być żonaty i dzieciaty. Harm zaakceptował fakt, że było mu przeznaczone zostać kawalerem. To odpowiadało mu bardziej niż to, do czego próbował zmusić się z Mattie i- w pewnym stopniu- z Mac.

Tego kwietniowego poranka Harm przyszedł do pracy wcześnie. Mac już tam była. Od czasu, kiedy zwyczajnie usiedli i porozmawiali minęło już sporo czasu. Harm zobaczył jak pracuje i uderzyło go, jak bardzo za nią tęsknił. Uczucie, które żywił do Mac- jego miłość do niej- nie odeszły. Naprawdę ja kochał, troszczył się o nią, nawet ją lubił i szanował. Ale jego postrzeganie znaczenia miłości i tego co powinno się z nią robić zmieniło się drastycznie od Bożego Narodzenia. Potrafił ją lubić, kochać i akceptować każdą niedoskonałość łatwiej, kiedy odpuścił sobie błędne przekonanie, że muszą dzielić z nią coś więcej niż przyjaźń. Było kilka rzeczy, których żałował i wiedział, że Mac również. Ale starał się podejść do tego filozoficznie- jeśli TO MIAŁO się stać, toby się stało. Fakt, ze się nie stało, a mimo tego dalej im na sobie zależało było tego świadectwem i wybrał poszanowanie go, zamiast opłakiwanie straty. To był postęp

-Jesteś wcześnie- zawołał do Mac zatopionej w aktach.

Spojrzała w górę. Jej radość z ujrzenia go była jednak dość powściągliwa. Nie zamierzała się temu poddać.

- Wychodzę dziś wcześniej- zachował dla siebie komentarz o „ wielkich planach na weekend"- ale i tak musze przepracować cały dzień- wszedł i usiadł- A jaki Ty masz powód?

- Mowa wstępna w poniedziałek- miał nie mówić więcej, ale postanowiła wysondować grunt- mam plany na weekend i nie będę w stanie nic zrobić.

Pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. Nawet jeśli był ciekaw jej planów- nie okazał tego.

- W weekendy powinno się mieć plany, a nie pracować, ale skoro jesteś prawą ręką Creswella, jestem pewien, że nie masz dużo wolnego.

- Nie, niewiele- to nie działało. Chciała, żeby obchodziło go, ze nie zajmuje się tylko pracą. Naprawdę miała plany na ten weekend i to włączając w to mężczyznę- miała zaplanowaną wymianę podłogi w kuchni.

- Idę po kawę, chcesz dolewkę- wstał i podszedł do drzwi.

- Nie, jeszcze mam- powiedziała delikatnie, żałując, ze wychodzi.

Zrozumiał i odwrócił się do drzwi.

- Harm- zawołała cicho

Odwróci się.

- Dobrze Cię widzieć.

- Jego twarz rozjaśniła się w uśmiechu- Powinniśmy iść na lunch albo kolację... wkrótce... nadrobić to

Powiedział to z taka łatwością, ze nie wiedziała czy naprawdę tak myślał, czy było to tylko coś na ułatwienie wyjścia.

- Oczywiście

Powinniśmy się umówić- wrócił. Był dobry w umawianiu się- możesz mnie umieścić w twoim napiętym kalendarzu?

- Mój kalendarz nie jest tak zajęty...- zamierzała powiedzieć" jak Twój", ale się powstrzymała- może w przyszłym tygodniu?

- Wtorek?

Pokiwała głową.

-Kolacja? Ta nowa japońska restauracja?

- Brzmi nieźle

Uśmiechnął się- OK., zabiorę Cię stąd o 18.

Zgodziła się i wyszedł

Mac czuła się rozdarta przez swoje uczucia co do tej randki. To nie była taka „randka" randka. To zwyczajne „nadrobienie" dwóch przyjaciół- kolegów. Gdyby to była „randka" randka zabrałby ją z jej mieszkania. Jedna rzecz była tylko ciut inna, pokazywał wobec niej pewność siebie, której nie pamiętała, żeby okazał kiedykolwiek. W stosunku do niej, Harm był zawsze niezobowiązujący. Ich obiady, lunche i czas prywatny były zawsze spontaniczne- oportunistyczne. Prawie nic nie było zaplanowane. To wyjście na kolację było inne.

Próbowała to zbagatelizować, ale coś do niej dotarło. Harm umawiał się na randki: często się umawiał. Wiedziała to. Dla Harma nie było niczym niezwykłym poznanie kogoś podczas śledztwa albo w kolejce do pralni i umówić się na kolację, latanie czy bieganie w parku. Czy potraktował ją tak samo, jak jedną z kobiet, z którymi się umawiał? Czy była tylko jeszcze jedną przedstawicielka rodzaje żeńskiego, która miała spędzić z nim trochę czasu i pogłaskać jego napuszone ego? Czy nie powinna zajmować wyższego miejsca na jego skali ważności- po wszystkim co razem przeszli?

Mac dusiła się z tym przez następnych kilka dni i kiedy nadszedł wtorkowy ranek, odwołała kolację. Jeśli Harm był tym rozczarowany, nie okazał tego. Uśmiechnął się tylko i powiedział, ze umówią się na następny raz.

Harm był rozczarowany: wiedział, że jej naciągana wymówka o pracy nie była powodem odwołania kolacji. Mac nadal trzymała go na dystans, a nie miała już przecież powodu. Nic od niej nie chciał. Nie mógł oprzeć się wrażenie, ze była na niego zła. Nie wiedział dlaczego. Odchodził od swojego postanowieni, żeby być dla niej wspaniałomyślnym i prawdziwym- szczerym, nawet otwartym. To był jeszcze jeden powód, na długiej liście dlaczego Harm i Mac nie mogliby być ze sobą. Zawsze podejrzewali siebie o najgorsze- a przynajmniej w wypadkach, w których chodziło o ich motywacje względem siebie.

**Biuro JAG, koniec maja**

Harm i Mac zostali wezwani do biura Creswella. Powiedział im, ze oczekuje ich obecności na przyjęciu wydawanym nowemu Sekretarzowi Marynarki następnego wieczoru. To była bardziej specjalna prośba niż rozkaz. Okazanie wsparcia poprzez pokazanie się na przyjęciu miało szczególne znaczenie. Creswell nie mógł sam w tym uczestniczyć. Musiał wyjechać z miasta.

Później w kuchni, Mac Brala swój lunch, a Harm przyszedł dolać sobie kawy.

Przez ostatnie kilka tygodni byli względem siebie bardzo przyjacielscy. Kilka razy zjedli razem lunch, ale nigdy nie udało im się iść na tą kolację. Podczas lunchu o sprawach prywatnych rozmawiali bardzo mało. To było bardzo sztuczne i przyjacielskie, profesjonalne i bezpieczne. Harm starał się zachowywać wobec niej konsekwentnie i pozwolić jej wykonywać kolejny ruch. Nie chodziło o to, żeby jej unikać albo pozwolić jej na prowadzenie, ale zwyczajnie nie chciał deptać jej po palcach. Ostatnio prowadzili razem kilka śledztw i dobrze im się razem pracowało. Lubił tę część.

-Wiec zabierasz jakieś towarzystwo- zapytała mając nadzieje, ze w jej głosie nie słychać odczuwanej złośliwości

- Nie, nie wydaje mi się , ze to będzie zabawne- spojrzał na nią- A Ty?

- Nie, nie zrobiłabym tego nikomu- uśmiechnęła się. Zgadzali się przynajmniej w tym, ze żadne z nich nie cieszy się z tego oficjalnego wystąpienia

- Ciszę się, że idziesz. Twoje towarzystwo będzie jedyną rzeczą, która uczyni to znośnym- odwrócił się całkowicie w jej stronę- rozważysz pozwolenie mi na zawiezienie Cię- zapytał.

- Tobie- spojrzała mu w oczy i zobaczyła szczerą prośbę. Serce jej stopniało.

- To będzie dla mnie zaszczyt, Saro- powiedział oficjalnie

- Dziękuję- Jak długo czekała, żeby gdzieś ją zaprosił- zaprosił wtedy, kiedy była gotowa powiedzieć „tak"?

Uśmiechnął się tym specjalnym uśmiechem , który trzymał tylko dla niej:

- A może zrobimy tak? Pójdziemy razem, pokażemy się ,pościskamy ręce z wszystkimi, z którymi powinniśmy , potańczymy trochę, a potem zabiorę Cię na późną kolację.

- Nie musisz tego robić

- Ale chcę- nie uśmiechnął się w żaden szczególny sposób, był poważny i szczery.

Zastanawiała się przez chwilę. Nie obchodziło jej, jeśli traktował ją jak każda inną kobitę na swojej drodze. Miło, ze jej to zaproponował i miło było, że chce się z nią umówić:

- Dziękuję, będzie mi bardzo miło.

- Dobrze

Ustalili ostatnie szczegóły. Herm nie traktował tego, jako randki. Mac tak.

**Następnego wieczoru**

Przez następne półtorej dnia Mac była jakby nieobecna. Planowała, co założy. Nigdy nie przyszło jej do głowy, żeby założyć mundur. Harm będzie w swoim letnim mundurze galowym (Dress Wites), więc natychmiast pomyślała o głębokim marynarskim błękicie, ale przemyślała to ponownie. Nie wyglądała w tym niebieskim tak dobrze, jak w innych kolorach. Wtedy przypomniała sobie o złotej (a raczej bardziej w kolorze szampana) sukni bez ramiączek, którą pierwotnie miała założyć na przyjęcie pożegnalne Admirał Chegwiddena (dopóki nie zorientowała się, że 1) nie miała z kim pójść 2) to był dzień jej laparoskopii 3) wymagane były mundury galowe) w każdym bądź razie złota suknia będzie wspaniałym uzupełnieniem medali Harma. Górna część bez ramiączek budziła pewną troskę ( schudła sporo, od czasu, kiedy ją kupiła), ale miała idealną bieliznę i cieszyła się, że chodziła do solarium przez kilka ostatnich miesięcy (to był pomysł McCool- terapia światłem). Rano wpadła do fryzjera i nauczono ją jak upiąć włosy na wieczór- do góry i luźno z kosmykami podkreślającymi jej szyję i łagodzącymi kontury twarzy. Brakowało jej tylko butów- udała spotkanie z klientem i wyszła na długi lunch, żeby znaleźć idealną parę- wysokie szpilki.

Harm wyszedł wcześniej. Powiedział, ze ma spotkanie z kimś w Bethesdzie i powiedział jej, że się nie spóźni. Była w dobrym humorze i zażartowała, ze biorąc pod uwagę jego chroniczne spóźnialstwo, nie oczekuje tego wieczoru niczego innego. Nawet nie przyszło jej do głowy zapytać z kim ma się spotkać w Bethesdzie.

Z lekkością roześmiał się razem z nią i odpowiedział- Zdziwiłaby się Pani, pułkowniku, jak bardzo ludzie mogą się zmienić.

Mac nie odebrała tego, jako ostrzeżenia- a przynajmniej jako ostrzeżenia, które powinna. Raczej jako obietnicę tych dobrych rzeczy, które miały się stać tego wieczoru.

**Mieszkanie Mackenzie**

**Ten wieczór**

Harm był rzeczywiście punktualnie i ubrany nienagranie w swój mundur galowy- wszystkie guziki, medale i skrzydła wypolerowane do połysku. Zaskoczył go widok Mac w tej sukience- to była sukienka na randkę. Taka sukienkę powinno się zachować dla kochanka, a nie współpracownika/ przyjaciela. Była oszałamiająca, trochę za szczupła, ale absolutnie, aż po opad szczeki, zachwycająca. Harm musiał przypomnieć sobie, że są współpracownikami i przyjaciółmi- przyjaciółmi, którzy ciągle jeszcze nie czuli się razem całkiem na luzie. Ciężko było tak czuć z nią ubraną w ten sposób.

- Wow, Marine, zdecydowanie zrobiłaś ze sobą porządek- próbował być nonszalancki i przyjacielski, ale to co odczuwał było dalekie od uczuć przyjacielskich- a raczej to było ZBYT przyjacielskie.

Mac odebrała to jak pochwałę i rzuciła mu bardzo delikatny seksowny uśmiech.

- Wygląda na to, że odpuściłaś sobie tez hamburgery- dorzucił zabawnie.

- Kobieta musi dbać o dziewczęcą sylwetkę- obróciła się wolno, żeby mógł obejrzeć ją z każdej strony.

- Znam kogoś, kto z radością patrzyłby na tą sylwetkę- ale nikt nie nazwałby jej dziewczęcą- nie, Mac była zdecydowanie kobietą i naprawdę ją podziwiał, zawsze ją „podziwiał".

Mac była zadowolona z reakcji jaką otrzymała i wyszła na ostatnie poprawki. To były perfumy, na które wydała zdecydowanie za dużo pieniędzy, ale kiedy przechodziła przez perfumerię ze swoimi złotymi wysokimi szpilkami w ręku, nie mogła się im oprzeć.

Harm głęboko odetchnął, kiedy wyszła z pokoju. To będzie długi wieczór. Oto ona, w całej swojej seksownej okazałości ( tą jej stronę widział pewnie kilka razy w ciągu kilku lat) i będzie jego towarzyszką na ten wieczór. „Pamiętaj Rabb- powiedział sobie- na ten wieczór- i nie na cały wieczór. Zachowuj się". Dobra rada.

Kiedy wróciła i zakomunikowała, ze jest gotowa, znów pomyślał, że jest zbyt szczupła. Harm lubił kobiety, na których można było zawiesić oko. Mac zawsze była w nienagannej kondycji, wystarczająco okrągła, ale akurat tyle, żeby zatrzymać spojrzenie (żałował, ze nigdy nie udało mu się udowodnić tej teorii)- ale teraz wyglądała szczupło. Nienormalnie chudo. Zanotował w pamięci, żeby przyjrzeć się co je tego wieczoru i zbeształ się za niezauważenie jak bardzo dotąd schudła. Może była chora albo przemęczona, może to miało coś wspólnego z endometriozą, albo może miała tendencję do anoreksji. Musi się jej dokładnej przyjrzeć. Ktoś powinien zwrócić uwagę na Mac- zasługiwała na to.

Od początku roku Harm sam skoncentrował się na swoje kondycji fizycznej. Sporo przytył po Paragwaju. Tyle, że zaczął czuć się źle w swojej skórze. Teraz, kiedy umawiał się na randki i był seksualnie aktywny bardziej obchodziła go masa, z którą się poruszał. Ćwiczył dużo, biegał dużo i pilnował diety i właśnie wracał do swojej „wagi bojowej". Właściwie to tego wieczoru założył mundur sprzed kilku lat, bo najnowszy był za luźny. Zaimponował tym sobie samemu.

Ale wróćmy do Mac. Była szczupła, ale na twarzy miała uśmiech, którego Harm nie wiedział odkąd pamiętał. Zdał sobie sprawę, że nie otrzymuje tego rodzaju uwagi, na którą zasługiwała piękna kobieta. Była kobietą i starszym oficerem w środowisku zdominowanym przez mężczyzn i 99 czasu nosiła mundur- mundur, który ukrywał, albo przynajmniej zasłaniał jej naturalne piękno, a dębowe liście na jej kołnierzyku wołały o szacunek- a nie propozycję kolacji. Nie wiedział na pewno, ale podejrzewał, że nie była na randce od czasu Webba, a ciężko było ocenić jej związek z Webbem jako dodający pewności siebie.

Gdzie miała poznać faceta? Jemu nie sprawiało kłopotu poznawanie kobiet, ale Harm był trochę bardziej ufny, otwarty i mniej dyskryminujący. Randka z kolacją była dla niego tylko kilkoma godzinami jedzenia i rozmowy. Dla Mac, jak przypuszczał, to było coś więcej- dla większość kobiet to było coś więcej. Kobiety musiały się pilnować. Kobiety miały siłę powiedzenia NIE, ale niektórzy mężczyźni nadal uważali, że mogą naciskać. Tak, mężczyźnie było łatwiej. Nie był seksistowski- akceptował tylko ogólnie podzielane zdanie.

Cóż, tego wieczoru będzie jej z nim łatwiej i bezpieczniej. Nie będzie musiała mówić NIE, ale będzie mogła czerpać wszelkie korzyści z bycia pod opieka mężczyzny. Tego wieczoru będzie ja traktował jak damę. Będzie opiekuńczy i zainteresowany, jak przystało na oficera i gentlemana, którym był. Żeby się nie pogubić- to nie będzie dla niego trudne, i nie musi też specjalnie starać się dla Mac. Tak właściwie to już nie mógł się tego doczekać. Spodziewał się, że to będzie kolejny powściągliwy wieczór, kiedy każde z nich uważało, żeby nie powiedzieć za dużo, ale wyczekiwało wszystkiego, co mogłoby uzyskać. Nie pozwoli na to. To była randka, ich pierwsza randka. Nigdy wcześniej nie mieli szans na prawdziwą randkę- za bardzo to skomplikowane, za dużo konsekwencji, za dużo do zaryzykowania. Teraz, kiedy uzgodnili, że nie ma przyszłości, mógł być z nią tym, kim chciał być. Bez potrzeby obawiania się czy dążenia do nieistniejącej przyszłości.

Podał jej ramię- Saro, powóz czeka.

Przyjęła jego uścisk, zostawiła szal i pozwoliła mu na poprowadzenie się. Rzeczywiście czuła, że ktoś się nią opiekuje.

**Przyjęcie dla Sekretarza Marynarki**

Harm i Mac weszli modnie spóźnieni. Większość gości już przyjechał i napoje były rozdawane. Harm zamierzał utrzymać swoją błyskotliwość przynajmniej tak długo, jak długo tu byli, wiec wybrał wodę, tak samo jak Mac. Mac odciągnął stary przyjaciel Creswell'a, zaraz przed tym, jak Harma znalazł nowy congressman z Michigan (następca Bobbi Latam). Harm patrzył na Mac poprzez zatłoczoną salę. Mógł stwierdzić, że czuje się piękna, po sposobie w jaki się prezentowała. Od mężczyzn otrzymywała sporo uwagi. Zauważył także, że szuka go w tłumie- szeroki uśmiech, który pojawił się na jej twarzy, kiedy zauważyła, że na nią patrzy był warty pozostania przez chwilę zbyt daleko, żeby słyszeć rozmowy. Cieszyła się, ze ją obserwuje, czuła, że nawet dla niego specjalnie gra. Nie potrafiłaby powiedzieć co mówiła czy z kim rozmawiała, bo jej myśli ciągle skupiały się na obserwującym ją mężczyźnie. Kilka razy próbował do niej wrócić, ale zawsze jedno lub drugie były gdzieś odciągane. To ciekawe, że pracowali razem przez prawie 10 lat i mieli zupełnie innych znajomych i właściwie żadnych wspólnych.

Grała muzyka i Mac został poproszona do tańca przez kilku mężczyzn. Wyświadczyła im tą przysługę. Harm nie był w nastroju do tańca, no byłby, gdyby to miało być z Mac, wiec stał z boku sali, trzymając na niej wzrok i upewniając się, ze przesuw się odpowiednio po sali. Wiadomość, że na pewno tu byli musiała wrócić do Creswell'a.

W pewnej chwili Harm został wplątany w dyskusję wojskowej przewagi F/A 18 nad F-14 i go to trochę rozproszyło. Zgubił Mac w tłumie. Kiedy znów ją odnalazł, rozmawiała z mężczyzną który zdecydowanie za dużo wypił. Bardzo grzecznie próbowała się go pozbyć i wyglądało na to, że trwa to już jakiś czas. Harm przeprosił towarzystwo i niezwłocznie pospieszył na ratunek.

- Saro, szukałem Cię- powiedział ze szczerym uśmiechem, ale nieufnym spojrzeniem na faceta- Obiecałaś zatańczyć ze mną dziś wieczór.

- Obiecałam- była wdzięczna za ratunek

Wyciągnął do niej rękę, przez faceta, zmuszając go do odsunięcia się. Mac przyjęła ją, przeprosiła i pozwoliła Harmowi poprowadzić się na parkiet. Objął ją opiekuńczo i przeprowadził na druga stronę. Nie odezwał się dopóki nie byli wystarczająco daleko od tego mężczyzny.

- Kto to był- spojrzał na nią

- nie jestem pewna. Myślę, ze mówił coś o dostawcy zewnętrznym. Twierdził, że zna generała Creswell'a.

- Przepraszam- powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem. Chciał wytłumaczyć się, ze widział, że sprawia jej przyjemność zainteresowanie innych mężczyzn i nie chciał robić tłoku, ale w tej chwili, cieszył się, że jest tu z nim.

- Za co?... uratowałeś mnie- też się uśmiechnęła. Podobało się jej, ze ciągle jeszcze ja ratował, nawet jeśli chodziło o drobnostki.

- Nie powinienem był pozwolić Ci tak daleko odejść

- Nigdy nie powinniśmy byli oddalić się tak daleko od siebie- w jej słowach było ukryte znaczenie

Nie zaskoczyło to Harma, ale nie był przygotowany na odgrzewanie staroci między nimi tego wieczoru. Po co to odgrzewać, żeby znowu pochować? Sara będzie zawsze dla niego kimś specjalnym- ta która odeszła, wielką nieodwzajemnioną miłością, która będzie go prześladować. Będzie kobietą, za którą tęsknił i którą będzie opłakiwał na stare lata, ale nie było żadnego powodu, żeby teraz się nad tym roztkliwiać. Zmarnowali szanse, które mieli. Powinni cieszyć się, ze udało się im zachować przyjaźń i bardzo zdrowe stosunki zawodowe. Choć uczucia, które do niej żywił nie zniknęły- zdecydował się teraz nie zagłębiać w nie. No przynajmniej próbował.

Przetańczyli jedną, dwie, trzy piosenki, bez słowa. Czuła się dobrze w jego ramionach. Ciągle jeszcze zbyt szczupła, ale pasowali do siebie idealnie. Obcasy podniosły ją w górę kilka cali: jej ucho blisko jego nosa pozawalało poczuć w pełni zapach jej „perfum za milion dolarów" Jej odpowiedz na jego uścisk była inna niż w przeszłości. Tym razem wtopiła się w niego, przytuliła się tak, ze czuł bicie jej serca. W pewnej chwili zagubił się w jej oczach. Muzyka, fizyczne uczucie dotyku ich ciał i intensywna bliskość, z jaka patrzyli sobie w oczy była odurzająca- bardziej niż jakikolwiek narkotyk. Harm czuł jak narasta nim pożądanie. Pożądanie Mac przekroczyło już poziom powolnego wzrostu- było bliżej wrzenia.

Tańce skoczyły się w momencie, kiedy nowy sekretarz Marynarki zaczął przemawiać. Stali z tyłu, bardzo blisko siebie. Żadne z nich nie chciało przerwa tego fizycznego kontaktu. Przemówienie był ich sygnałem do wyjścia. Wymknęli się przez boczne drzwi w majową noc. Mac zadrżała lekko w chłodnym nocnym powietrzu i Harm zrobił coś, co mężczyźni robią i będą robić przez wieki. Zdjął swoja marynarkę i założył jej na ramiona (choć w ten sposób sam był w niepełnym mundurze). Marynarka była ciepła ciepłem jego ciała i ciągle można było wyczuć w niej jego zapach- efekt przyprawił Mac o zawrót głowy i była wdzięczna, że mogła wesprzeć się na jego ramieniu. W ciszy czekali na jego samochód. Otworzył przed nią drzwi i pomógł jej wsiąść.

- Kolacja- zapytał

Mac nie była właściwie głodna, ale nie chciała, żeby wieczór się skończył- Tak.

Kolacja była świetna. Harm zmienił plany, kiedy zobaczył jak jest ubrana i zabrał ją do małej romantycznej knajpki pod Waszyngtonem. Zadzwonił wcześniej, żeby zrobić rezerwację. Jedzenie było dobre i Mac zjadła sporo. Przynajmniej wiedział, ze nie jest chora. Rozmowa nie dotyczyła pracy, ale została na bezpiecznym poziomie osobistym. Rozmawiali o młodości, marzeniach i prostych rozważaniach. Ciężko było stwierdzić czy to uzgodnili czy zwyczajnie nie mieli ochoty kłócić się na żaden temat.

**Mieszkanie Mac**

Podróż upłynęła w przewidującej ciszy. Gdyby była jedną z kobiet, z którymi Harm się umawiał, i gdyby ta randka pociągała go tak, jak Mac (cóż, nikt jeszcze nie doszedł do tego poziomu, ale były kobiety, które go pociągały) zapytałby czy może wejść na kawę albo drinka, pocałował by ją i pozwolił zdecydować co będzie dalej. Gdyby odesłała go do domu, zadzwoniłby następnego dnia, żeby umówić się kolejny raz. Gdyby pozwoliła mu zostać, następnego ranka zrobiłby jej wspaniałe śniadanie i poprosił o następne spotkanie przy soku i Malinowych Naleśnikach Rabba. Nie wszytkie kobiety tyły tak traktowane, ale nie każdy wieczór pobudzał go tak, jak ten.

Niemniej jednak to nie była zwykła kobieta. To nie była randka. To była Mac...Sara Mackenzie, jego przyjaciel, jego współpracowniczka, jego szczególna miłość, kobieta, której nigdy nie będzie miał, związek, który nie mógłby się udać. Całowanie jej, proszenie o następną randkę, pójście z nią do łóżka- choć było to coś, o czym myślał już od dawna- nie było najlepszym sposobem postępowania. Nie było powodu, żeby wzbudzać nadzieję żadnego z nich. Nie było przed nimi przyszłości- ich przeszłość była tego świadectwem. Ta noc była fuksem. Oboje zachowywali się najlepiej, jak mogli. To nie było prawdziwe. Próba pchnięcia tego do takiego poziomu zrujnowałaby tylko ich niepewny związek.

Z drugiej strony bliskość zrodzona z fizycznego wyrażenia miłości i szacunku mogłaby pogłębić ich przyjaźń. To oznaczałoby, ze ta drażliwa kwestia miedzy nimi zostałaby ostatecznie odłożona na półkę. Mogliby pójść dalej bez tego niezaspokojonego napięcia seksualnego, które nękało ich od początku. To zbliżyłoby ich. Uczyniło ich związek mniej gorzkim i bardziej słodkim.

Harm nie mógł jednak przekonać samego siebie, ze to byłoby takie proste.

Odprowadził ja do drzwi. Zaprosiła go na herbatę, ale odmówił. Podziękowała mu za wieczór. Odpowiedział dziękując jej i pochylił się, żeby pocałować ja w policzek. Mac dotknęła ręką jego twarzy. Przytrzymała go i pocałowała prosto w usta. Na początku niepewnie i bezpiecznie, ale nadal go nie puściła. Wydobyła z niego głębszy pocałunek, głębszy niż wydawało mu się, ze powinna, ale nie tak głęboki jakiego chciało jego pożądanie- pożądanie, z którym zmagał się przez cały wieczór i w pewnym sensie przez kilka lat.

Nie był w stanie dłużej podejmować rozsądnych decyzji. Nie spodziewał się, że będzie chciał posunąć się dalej, ale coś w nim działało samo z siebie. Wykonał kolejny ruch. Spokojnie wprowadził ją do mieszkania, przyciągnął całkiem do siebie i pocałował. Jej odpowiedzią- w dodatku do pocałunku- była zamknięcie drzwi. Mac jasno pokazała, jak chce, żeby rozwinął się ten wieczór.

Harm zaczął… nie protestować.. ale chciał być pewien, że ona wie co robi. Że wie, co to oznacza i czego to nie znaczy. Harm miał tego pełną jasność, ale w tym momencie jego pożądanie zaćmiło jego myślenie.

- Saro..

- Cii... nie mów nic- wyszeptała- mówimy za dużo... myślimy za dużo- pocałowała go, a on nie mógł zrobić nic, jak tylko odpowiedzieć. Musiał zaufać, że podjęła słuszną dla nich obojga decyzje.

Potem także powiedziano bardzo niewiele, przynajmniej w kwestii wyjaśniania opinii każdego z nich. Dla obojga było to kulminacja prawie 10 lat pożądania i słowa mogłyby tyko stanąć im na drodze. Ich kochanie się było chwilami namiętne i szalone, a chwilami powolne, zmysłowe i z uwielbieniem. Żadne z nich nie doświadczyło nigdy niczego takiego i nie myśleli (jeśli w ogóle myśleli), że jeszcze kiedyś doświadczą, nawet ze sobą. Na czas tych kilku godzin planety ustawiły się w szeregu.

Prawie o świcie, gdy leżeli w swoich ramionach sekundy przed zaśnięciem, Mac wyszeptała:

- Kocham Cię, zawsze kochałam i zawsze będę.

Niebiosa poruszyły się znowu i planety, które wcześniej ustawiły się w szeregu, rozłączyły się wraz z biegiem czasu. Właśnie się rozłączyły.

Harma przebiegł zimny dreszcz. Ona nie leżała z nim w tym samym łóżku. Noc nie znaczyła dla niej tego samego, co dla niego. Dla niego to było zakończenie- kulminacja lat przeciwstawiania się uczuciom, dla niej to był początek- początek czegoś, czego on nie wiedział

Miał coś powiedzieć, ale nie miał pojęcia co. Co miał powiedzieć nagiej kobiecie w jego ramionach, z którą właśnie się kochał (kochał się, a nie uprawiał sex na pierwszej randce), która właśnie wyznała mu swoją nieśmiertelną miłość do niego?

Powinien powiedzieć „dziękuję?"

Czy miał zacząć rozmowę od wymieniania listy powodów z których nigdy nie udałoby się w dłuższym związku. Bycie razem było nierealne, nieodpowiedzialne i prowadziło do zawodowego samobójstwa. Wszystkie te same powody, które wstrzymywały ich poprzednio. No i oczywiście te ciągle nie rozwiązane kwestie w ich związku: walka, sprzeczki i to, ze byli po prostu zbyt różni.

Mac chciała domu i rodziny, bezpieczeństwa i gwarancji- wszystkiego tego, czego nigdy nie miała jako dziecko. Harm nie był w stanie jej tego zapewnić. Musiałby poświecić za dużo z siebie, żeby być Ozzim dla jej Harriet. Teraz już to o sobie wiedział. Docierało to do niego ciągle i ciągle z Diane, Annie, Jardan, Renee i nawet z Mattie. Wydawało mu się, że mógłby to zrobić. Nawet próbował przez rok z Mattie, ale wzięcie Mattie było z jego strony samolubne. Próby bycia ojcem dla Mattie były złe. Nie zamierzał zrezygnować z tego, kim był, żeby stać się bezinteresownym rodzicem. To była trudna lekcja, ale zaakceptował to w sobie. To miał powiedzieć Mac? Że jest za bardzo samolubny, żeby dać jej to, o co prosi?

A właściwie o co prosiła? Powiedziała mu, że go kocha- wiedział to, kochał ją. Powiedziała mu, że zawsze go kochała- cóż, on też. Powiedziała mu, że zawsze będzie go kochała- no Harm będzie także zawsze ją kochał - w jakiś sposób. Może jednak była z nim w tym samym łóżku. Może to był jej sposób na pogodzenie się z przeszłością, docenienie chwilowej czułości i zaakceptowanie, ze nie maja przyszłości. Może... ale Harm tak nie myślał. Protest nie był zakończeniem, raczej punktem zwrotnym w pierwszym akcie...

Musiał namyślać się trochę za długo, bo poczuł jak jej oddech się pogłębia. Zasnęła. To dało mu czas na pomyślenie co ma powiedzieć.

**Kilka godzin później...CDN**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kilka godzin później**

Mac budziła się powoli. Była w łóżku sama i minęło kilka chwil zanim zorientowała się gdzie jest i, że to co się stało było rzeczywiste. Marynarka od munduru Harma przerzucona przez oparcie krzesła była wystarczająca, żeby wiedzieć, że to nie był sen. Czuła się wspaniale.

Nie martwiła się za bardzo, ze Harma koło niej nie ma. Było późno, blisko 10. Zazwyczaj nie spała do tak późna, ale tej soboty miała nadzieję w ogóle nie wstawać. Usłyszała go w kuchni. Uśmiechnęła się przypuszczając, ze robi śniadanie albo przynajmniej kawę. Co jak co, ale zdecydowanie był dżentelmenem.

Wstała, wykonała kilka standardowych porannych czynności i założyła swój ulubiony jedwabny szlafrok. Kupiła go po fiasku z Webbem, jako pocieszenie. To był pomysł McCool- kupić coś seksownego dla siebie samej, a nie żeby uraczyć faceta. Tego poranka jeszcze lepiej czuła delikatny jedwab ślizgający się po jej skórze i miejscach, które kilka godzin wcześniej pieścił Harm. Jeśli czuła się piękną poprzedniego wieczoru na przyjęciu, tego poranka wstając z ich łóżka była olśniewająca.

Skierowała się do kuchni pełna przewidywań o tym, jak się przywitają. Szybko się jednak zatrzymała. Harm rozmawiał przez telefon.

... spróbujemy znów w następną sobotę- jego ton był przyjacielski, ale nie za bardzo- to mi wypadło wczoraj wieczór- zaśmiał się cicho, jakby zachichotał- nie, nic się nie dzieje z samolotem, pracowałem nad nim w zeszłym tygodniu. Więcej nie będzie tego problemu... zaufaj mi... OK., muszę kończyć, ale zadzwonię w tygodniu potwierdzić plany...Dzięki za wsparcie Lana... porozmawiamy potem...cześć.

Mac poczuła się jakby ktoś nagle mocno ją uderzył i uszło z niej całe powietrze. Nie miała szansy na zareagowanie, złapanie oddechu czy cokolwiek innego, zanim Harm nie wyszedł przez kuchenne drzwi- zamknięte kuchenne drzwi. Mac nie mogła sobie przypomnieć, żeby kiedykolwiek zamykała te drzwi przez cały czas, kiedy mieszkała w tym mieszkaniu. Ale Harm je zamknął, prawdopodobnie z nadzieją na stłumienie jego głosu, gdy dzwonił do innej kochanki.

"Hmm… do ilu kochanek właściwie dzwonił tego ranka?- zastanawiała się. Ile randek musiał przez nią odwołać? Cóż, przynajmniej nie była tylko kolejnym przystankiem- miała przynajmniej wpływ na jego kalendarz towarzyski- nawet jeśli tylko na ten weekend

Dzień dobry- powiedział miękko w drzwiach- Kawy?

Niezależnie jak bardzo się starała, nie mogła kontrolować swojego tonu

Nie musiałeś dla mnie odwoływać randki. Mogłeś zostawić wiadomość

Saro

Tego poranka jej imię z jego ust wydawało się nie na miejscu. Było zbyt poufałe. Mocniej zawiązała szlafrok, żałując, że nie zdecydowała się na zwykłe sobotnie ciuchy

Saro, musimy porozmawiać

Odwróciła się i przeszła do pokoju. Tak naprawdę chciała wejść pod prysznic i zmyć z siebie ten cały bałagan, ale nie mogła pozwolić, żeby poszedł za nią do sypialni. Nie mogła stawić mu czoła w świetle wszystkich tych dowodów ich szaleństwa, tak bardzo widocznych. Musiała zachować choć trochę godności.

Saro?

Co Harm?- rzuciła zgryźliwie

Nie uważasz, że powinniśmy porozmawiać o wczorajszym wieczorze?

Po co? Czy cokolwiek, co powiem, będzie miało jakieś znaczenie? Czy zostanie chociaż usłyszane?

O co Ci chodzi?

Chodzi o to, że Ty już masz swoją opinię o wczorajszym wieczorze, wiesz jak to wpłynie, a raczej nie wpłynie na Ciebie. Nie chcesz o tym rozmawiać- masz gdzieś to, co chciałbym powiedzieć. Chcesz tylko uspokoić swoje sumienie, żebyś mógł spokojnie wrócić do swojego życia

To nie prawda

O tak. Stoisz w mojej kuchni, chwilę po tym, jak wyszedłeś z mojego łóżka- nawet nie zdążyłeś wejść pod prysznic- a już umówiłeś się na randkę z inną kobietą w przyszły weekend- tak to mniej więcej wygląda

Musiałem dać jej znać, że nie spotkamy się dzisiaj

Możesz stwierdzić, że jestem naiwna, ale to prymitywne

Prymitywne?

Tak, prymitywne. Prymitywne, niegrzeczne i całkowicie nieakceptowane

Wolałabyś raczej, żebym ja wystawił?- rzucił wyzywająco

Wolałabym raczej, żebyś nie umawiał się na randkę w następną sobotę- w moim domu- jakbyś tą sobotę spędzał na sprzątaniu starych brudów

To nie w porządku, Saro- zirytował się

Nie nazywaj mnie tak- wykrzyczała

Nie nazywać Cię Sarą? Mam do Ciebie mówić „pani pułkownik"?

Idź do diabła Harm

Odwróciła się gwałtownie, żeby wpaść do sypialni, ale ja zatrzymał.

Wiec, co myślisz, że się stało wczorajszego wieczoru?

Odwróciła się ze spojrzeniem, które go przygniotło

Nic!... Nic się wczoraj nie stało... zupełnie nic... Powinnam była to wiedzieć

Wiedzieć co? Mac, to śmieszne... Naprawdę myślisz, że jedna noc seksu naprawi wszystko, co złe miedzy nami?- Harm nie zamierzał powiedzieć tego w sposób, w jaki to wyszło

Ale dla Mac użycie słowa 'seks" było jak policzek. To czego doświadczyli-no przynajmniej ona doświadczyła- to było coś zdecydowanie mocniejszego niż seks i powinno było dać dobry start do naprawieniach ich relacji.

Nie ma NAS , Harm. Dopilnowałeś tego.

Dwa razy błąd, pani mecenas. Jesteśmy „MY" i zawsze będziemy- mamy tylko bałagan w granicach

Cóż, ostatniej nocy naprawdę nabałaganiliśmy- oddała mu

Zignorował ją- I oboje dołożyliśmy starań, żeby nie było dla nas przyszłości...jako cokolwiek więcej niż przyjaciele.

Przyjaciele? Wczorajszego wieczoru byliśmy PRZYJACIÓLMI? ... Nie ma w zwyczaju pieprzenia się z przyjaciółmi

Mac, zachowujesz się nieracjonalnie

Wolno mi

Wolno?

Po tym wszystkim... zasługuję na więcej niż...- zagubiła się w swoich myślach. Miała powiedzieć cos w stylu „Zasługuję od Ciebie na więcej niż tylko pieprzenie" ale nie chciała być tak prymitywna

Zasługujesz na więcej niż co? Zgubiłem się , Saro. Mac, myślałem, że się porozumieliśmy

Wpatrzyła się w niego- Co dokładnie rozumiesz przez porozumienie się?

Miesiące temu...zgodziliśmy się, ze nie ma dla nas przyszłości- jako pary

Kiedy to uzgodniliśmy?

W Wigilię...powiedzieliśmy sobie, że się kochamy- a Ty powiedziałaś ALE

Powiedziałam, że nie jestem gotowa. Powiedziałam, że potrzebuję jeszcze trochę czasu

I dodałaś, że nie oczekujesz, że będę czekał

I na pewno nie czekałeś. Nie traciłeś czasu. Przespałeś się z tą Laną tego wieczoru czy odczekałeś tydzień czy dwa?

Mac, tu nie chodzi o Lanę

Wiesz, powiem Ci coś- tu chodzi o Lanę

Tu nie chodzi o mnie i jakąkolwiek inną kobietę

A ile ich właściwie jest Harm? Lana, ta pilot z San Diego, ach oczywiście nie możemy zapomnieć o Kate Pike... jestem pewna, że to oddelegowanie było dla Ciebie torturą... udało Cię się tak naprawdę cos tam zrobić... kto jeszcze Harm? Ach tak, Maya Nelson. Właściwie prawie każda kobieta, na którą natknąłeś się w ciągu śledztwa- przeczesała ręką włosy

Przypomniała sobie wczorajszą noc. Nie zabezpieczyli się – ani nawet żadne z nich o tym nie pomyślało. Jak dwoje ludzi może tak zgłupieć? Jacy mogą być nieodpowiedzialni?. Harm był seksualnie aktywny. Jak miała go zapytać- zwłaszcza, że było już za późno- czy zabezpieczał się z tymi kobietami. Zadrżała. Poczuła się brudna i zużyta

Jezu... ile ich było?- zapytała

Nie zamierzam Cię przepraszać za kobiety w moim życiu. Ani teraz ani w przeszłości

Nie, Ty nigdy za nic nie przepraszasz- do diabla!- nie przeprosisz tez nawet z wczorajszą noc

Nie ma za co przepraszać- nie żałuję, ze to się stało- żałuję tylko, że dziś rano wszystko się tak spieprzyło

Cóż, ja żałuję, ze to się stało.

Wiedz, ze cokolwiek teraz powiesz, i tak to nie zmieni moich uczuć co do zeszłej nocy

Wpatrzyła się w niego- Oh, proszę... jesteś taki wspaniały i potężny... taki poprawny...mam już serdecznie dość Ciebie i Twoich wyniosłych bzdur. Hormon Rabb Jr. TAAAKKI dobry, taki moralny, tak bardzo ludzki wśród ludzi. Wszyscy faceci chcieliby być tobą a wszystkie kobiety chciałyby się z Tobą pieprzyć, prawda?- machnęła ręką- Dobra, odznacz mnie na swojej liście... w końcu mnie zaliczyłeś

Hej, wczorajsza noc to nie był mój pomysł- odszczeknął

Nie zauważyłam, żebyś mówił „Nie"

A dla czego miałbym to zrobić? Kobieta, która kochałem od lat, i będę kochał do grobowej deski zaprosiła mnie do swojego łóżka.

Kochasz mnie?... To szczodre

Co się stało, że pomyślałaś, ze to się zmieniło, Mac?- zrobił krok w jej kierunku, a ona odeszła w tył- powiedziałem Ci, ze Ty i nasz- jakkolwiek chcesz to nazwać- zawsze będzie dla mnie ważny, niezależnie od tego, ze odsunęłaś mnie od swojego życia tak daleko, że dziwie się, ze jeszcze pamiętasz jak ma na imię.

Znam Cię... wiem jak się nazywasz- wyrzuciła

Nic się nie zmieniło Mac. Zrobiłbym dla Ciebie wszystko. To nie były czcze obietnice

Kochasz mnie? Jestem dla Ciebie ważna? Zrobiłbyś dla mnie wszystko?- zaśmiała się

Przytaknął na każde jej pytanie

Ale nie kochasz mnie aż tak, nie jestem dla Ciebie aż tak ważna, żeby..

Żeby co?...poświecić dla Ciebie całą moja karierę?

Spuściła wzrok

Harm naciskał

Co?...żeby się z Tobą ożenić?... Być ojcem Twoich dzieci?... Kłócić się z Tobą dzień i noc aż zabierzesz nasze dzieci i się ze mną rozwiedziesz?

Patrzyła zaszokowana, że posunął się tak daleko

Sześć miesięcy temu powiedziałbym tak na to wszystko. Do diabła, 5 miesięcy temu sekundy dzieliły mnie od poproszenia Cię o to wszystko nawet wiedząc, że rozwód jest bardziej niż prawdopodobny.

Co się zmieniło? Co Cię powstrzymało?- siłą woli powstrzymywała łzy

Ty!- prawie to wykrzyczał zdezorientowany dlaczego musi to jej wyjaśniać- Ty mnie powstrzymałaś. Ty mnie znów odepchnęłaś w Wigilię- tak jak każdym poprzednim razem. Nie było żadnego powodu, żebyśmy nie mogli być wtedy razem- żadnego powodu- nic nas nie rozdzielało- poza Tobą

Mną?

Cały rok byłem z tobą szczery, prawdziwy i stały- żadnych gier, żadnego udawania, nic. Byłem wsparciem i godziłem się na poświęcenie. Byłem tu przez całe to zamieszanie z Sadikiem i Webbem i kiedy zdiagnozowano twoją endometriozę. Byłem wszystkim, czego chciałaś- dokładnie tym, czego żądałaś.

Mac patrzyła w podłogę. Nie mogła zaprzeczyć, ze od Wigilii, w którą przekazano mu (z jej pomocą) Mattie, jego stosunek do niej się zmienił. Był wszystkim, czym chciała, żeby zawsze był- a jej się to nie spodobało. Nie chciała tego. Szczerze mówiąc czuła, że na to nie zasługuje, ale to już temat na inną dyskusję- z McCool.

Wcześniej czekałem 2 lata, aż pozbierasz się po Brumbym. Wszystko co musiałaś zrobić to chociaż raz się do mnie zwrócić, dać jakiś sygnał. Powiedziałbym Ci, że Cię kocham i obiecał wszystko, co mogłem dać- przesunął ręką po włosach- Byliśmy tak blisko...tak blisko, żeby mieć to wszystko, ale Ty mnie odepchnęłaś. Wybrałaś Webba. Nigdy nawet nie dałaś mi szansy

Ty tez masz kilka odepchnięci na swoim koncie, Rabb

Zgoda, ale nigdy nie przestałem cię kochać. Nigdy nie związałem się z nikim innym czekając, aż zmienisz zdanie. Wytrzymałem to wszystko...patrzyłem, czekałem, zmieniłem się dla Ciebie. Nie możesz temu zaprzeczyć. Ale to i tak nie wystarczyło. Nigdy nie będę Ci wystarczał.

Mac nie odpowiedziała. Nigdy- nawet raz- nie czuła, że Harm jej nie wystarczy- najwyżej, ze nie będzie mógł tego dostatecznie wyrazić i w tej chwili to była naprawdę drobnostka.

Może przez nasza historię, może z jakiegokolwiek innego powodu. Ale najważniejsze, ze nigdy nie patrzyłaś na mnie w ten sposób. Nigdy nie chciałaś tego, co mogłem dać.

Tym razem rozpłakała się. Chciała tego- chciała tego wszystkiego- ale wszystko było tak bardzo pokręcone.

Cóż, rozumiem, ze udało mi się Cię nabrać?

Mac, Wiem, ze to brzmi tak, jakbym Cię za wszystko to winił, ale to nie prawda. Zdałem sobie sprawę, ze cokolwiek byłem gotowy Ci ofiarować- wszystko co mogłem dać- nie było wystarczające- dla żadnego z nas. Tak długo byłem sam, niezależny i niezwiązany. Nigdy nie byłem stworzony na domatora- sama to powiedziałaś- zawsze gonię za kolejną obsesją. Miałaś rację, ze mnie odepchnęłaś. Byłbym żałosny starając się żyć bezpiecznie, będąc uwiązanym , jeżdżąc mini- vanem zamiast corvetty. Nie jestem Budem Robertsem. Zniszczyłbym nas i co gorsze, dzieci, które znalazły by się w środku (po środku) tego.

Tak, pewnie wiedziałam więcej niż mi się wydaje- odpowiedziała niedbale. Już go nie słuchała. Usłyszała esencje tego, co powiedział i to zabrzmiało jak super uzasadnienie- kwaśne winogrona. A w podtekście- nie zamierzał zaczynać związku- związku z przyszłością z nią. Było już za późno.

Saro, ostatnia noc była bardzo, bardzo wyjątkowa. Miałem nadzieję, że to nas do siebie zbliży.

Ale nie aż tak blisko- rozumiem Harm- Mac była zbyt przygnębiona, żeby logicznie myśleć

Saro, proszę

Oczekiwałeś, że to będzie co stałego- my...uprawiający seks?- powiedziała "uprawiać seks" zamiast „kochać się", żeby go zranić. Mam być jedną z twojego haremu?

Harm odczuł cały ciężar jej bólu- nie miałem oczekiwań- odetchnął- Saro, wiesz jak mi na Tobie zależy.

Popatrzyła w dal

Cieszę się, ze to się stało, nawet jeśli nigdy nie stanie się znowu- powiedział z nadzieją, ze to jakoś poprawi sytuacje.

To było dla Mac za wiele. Był zadowolony z jednej nocy zamiast próbować dowiedzieć się, czy naprawdę mieli rację przez te wszystkie lata- że naprawdę nie mieli razem przyszłości.

Harm, myślę, że lepiej będzie jeśli wyjdziesz... proszę... zostaw mi resztki godności i po prostu wyjdź.

Nie chcę tego tak zostawiać

Nie ma innego sposobu... potrzebuję czasu, żeby jakoś pogodzić się z myślą, ze właśnie przespałam się z mężczyzną, który mnie kocha, ale mnie nie chce

Saro..

Wyjdź- po prosu wyjdź

Harm poddał się jej prośbie. Pozbierał resztę swojego ubrania z sypialni i podszedł do drzwi. Chciał coś powiedzieć- nie wiedział co- ale zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy. Nie pozostało już nic do powiedzenia.

Mac nie pragnęła niczego bardziej niż zawinąć się w kołdrę i płakać przed kilka dni. Jaka była głupia? Jaką była idiotką? Jakim była nieudacznikiem? Jak bardzo byłą przegrana wierząc, że chciałby na nią czekać? Że na nią czekał Spieprzyła to. Pozwoliła, żeby jej ostatnia szansa przeciekła jej przez palce i nawet tego nie zauważyła.

Weszła do sypialni. Łóżko było w całkowitym nieładzie pachniało nim, nią i seksem. Natychmiast musiała zmienić pościel- do diabła, gdyby mogła spaliłaby też materac. Wyszarpnęła prześcieradło i nagle na coś nadepnęła; coś ostrego i twardego, co wbiło się jej w stopę. Schyliła się, żeby obejrzeć nogę. Wyciągnęła sobie z pięty skrzydła Harma. Ironia sytuacji była za duża. Zaczęła się śmiać, ale to szybko przekształciło się w rozdzierającą rozpacz. Długo leżała na podłodze pozwalając, żeby spłynęło z niej to wszystko, włącznie z krwią z jej rozciętej nogi.

**Następnego wieczoru**

Mac wreszcie odpowiedziała na powtarzające się telefony Harm. Wiadomość była zwięzła

„Przepraszam, wczoraj rano zareagowałam zbyt mocno. Masz rację, to zmieni nasz związek, ale w tej chwili nie potrafię powiedzieć czy nas do siebie zbliży- może z czasem. Ale cokolwiek się miedzy nami stanie- proszę w pracy zachowujmy się profesjonalnie. Żeby wszystko było jasne i żeby nie było nieporozumień- uważam, ze nie powinniśmy znowu o tym rozmawiać, a już w żadnym wypadku nie staraj się porozmawiać o tym ze mną w biurze.

Harm zgodził się.

Nie jesteś typem plotkarza, ale proszę…. Nikt nie musi o tym wiedzieć

Pomyślał, ze da jej jeszcze kilka dni za zaakceptowanie, ze to był tylko jeszcze jeden wstrząs w ich przyjaźni. Był całkowicie przekonany, że jakoś to rozwiążą. Może nawet przy okazji jakiejś sprawy, i w końcu całe to zamieszanie ich do siebie zbliży. Harm wierzył. Harm był marzycielem.

**Wczesny czerwiec**

Przez kilka następnych tygodni, Harm i Mac mieli zaledwie kilka możliwości porozmawiania o czymkolwiek, a co dopiero o wieczorze po Balu dla Sekretarza. Mac wysyłała Harma na prawie wszystkie śledztwa toczące się poza miastem, które się zdarzyły. Trzymała go z dala od sali sadowej- zajmował się ściśle śledztwami i dawał rekomendacje- oskarżanie i obrona były przekazywane innym członkom personelu.

Harm bardzo się starał, ale nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że nie mogła spojrzeć mu w twarz, ale wiedział też, że to nie może trwać wiecznie. Nie zamierzał tego pogarszać i rozdmuchiwać. Już wystarczająco wyrzucał sobie ta noc. Wiedział, że to nie był dobry pomysł i powinien być to zatrzymać. Wiec pozwolił jej na zapłatę. Nie spowoduje już więcej jej rozpaczy. Da jej czas na pogodzenie się z tym. Tak na marginesie, śledztwa i pobyt poza biurem były OK. To pozwalało mu na bardziej elastyczne godziny pracy. Podobało mu się to.

Pewnego poranka, kiedy właśnie wrócił z kolejnego oddelegowania, nadział się na Creswella idącego na kawę.

Komandorze

Generale

Komandorze, ma pan chwilę?- zapytał Creswell

Oczywiście

Poszedł za nim. Kątem oka zauważył Mac. Przyglądała się jak obaj znikają za drzwiami generała.

Chwilę potem Harm wyszedł. Uśmiechnął się miło do Jen i wyszedł na salę. Mac zawala do niego

Komandorze, jak poszło śledztwo?

Dostaniesz raport w ciągu godziny- zachował profesjonalny ton- proponuję Artykuł 32 przeciw kapitanowi Mundozowi

Czekam z niecierpliwością na Twój raport- potaknęła- kiedy skończysz, chciałabym, żebyś przyjrzał się pewnej sprawie w Norfolk

Tak jest proszę pani- nazywał ją tak, żeby ją rozbawiać (jej dokuczyć), ale powiedział to neutralnym tonem

Pani pułkownik- głos generała przeciął salę- mogę prosić na chwilę?

Tak jest

Generał wszedł do swojego biura. Mac odwróciła się szybko do Harma, żeby zobaczyć czy powiedział generałowi coś o niej. Zabiłaby go, gdyby próbował zniszczyć jej karierę. To było wszystko co mała- i on nie mógł jej tego odebrać. Harm wzruszył ramionami ale nie wyglądało to całkiem niewinnie. Zajmie się nim później.

W biurze stanęła na baczność. Nie zwolnił jej tym razem, tak ja zawsze robił to przez ostatnie miesiące

Pani pułkownik, niechętnie o to pytam

Tak?

Przekazałem pani zarządzanie codziennym działaniem JAG i nie lubię ponownego zastanawiania się nad ludźmi, którzy ze mną służą, zwłaszcza, jeśli wydaje się że wszystko idzie gładko

Tak?

Czy ma Pani jakieś kłopoty z Komandorem?

Z Komandorem Rabbem?- chciała spojrzeć mu w oczy, ale nadal stała na baczność- nie, proszę pana

Uważa pani, ze najlepszym sposobem wykorzystania jego umiejętności są śledztwa a nie spory sądowe?

Proszę pana, komandor Rabb jest świetnym śledczym... prawdopodobnie najlepszym, jakiego mamy w JAG

Z tego co rozumiem, jego umiejętności sądowe są także całkiem... specyficzne.

Komandor jest świetnym prawnikiem

Pobił panią raz czy dwa

Szczerze mówić nie mam tablicy wyników- powiedziała zgryźliwie, ale zakończyła z „proszę pana"

Ale mimo tego przez ostatnie 6 tygodni nie przekroczył drzwi sali sadowej

Tak, proszę pana

Czy uważa pani, ze potrzebujemy w JAG śledczego na cały etat?

Nie, proszę pana. Zespół jest wystarczający

Dobrze- usiadł- to wszystko pani pułkownik

Czasami dwuznaczność Creswella była naprawdę denerwująca. Bez rozkazywania kazał jej odpuścić Harmowi

**Biuro Harma chwilę później**

Mac zapukała w futrynę- Mogę wejść?

Oczywiście- wstał- raport nie jest jeszcze gotowy

Weszła i zamknęła drzwi. Usiadła żeby reszta zespołu nie mogła ocenić jej mowy ciała. Harm także usiadł.

Co mu powiedziałeś- zapytała wprost?

Generałowi?- spojrzał ponad jej ramieniem, żeby zobaczyć kto ich obserwuje i potem ponownie popatrzył na nią- Nic wielkiego. Zapytał czy jestem nieszczęśliwy w JAG. Powiedziałem „nie". Zapytał czy lubię pracę, którą wykonuję. Powiedziałem „tak" Zapytał czy to, że Ty przydzielasz mi zadania stanowi jakiś problem. Powiedziałem „nie". To mniej więcej tyle.

Czy to wszystko prawda?- zapytał

Tak... dlaczego miałbym kłamać?

Nie masz żadnego problemu z zadaniami, które ci przydzielam?

A powinienem?- oparł się na krześle z tym swoim aroganckim, kogucim, samozadowolonym, uszczęśliwionym, słusznym uśmiechem- A może chodzi Ci o coś innego? Może o coś co nie jest związane z pracą?

Miała ochotę policzkiem zmyć ten uśmiech z jego twarzy. Najgorsze było to, że miał racje. Brała odwet za ta ich jedną noc razem. Trzymała go poza zasięgiem jej wzroku. Musiała. Przed nim czuła się naga. Bo zobaczył tą jej stronę, której nigdy nikomu nie pokazała- nie mogła sobie przypomnieć pokazania jej nawet Brumbiemu, Webowi czy jakiemukolwiek innemu mężczyźnie. No może Chrisowi, ale to miało bardziej związek z alkoholem. Tej nocy z Harmem (przed porankiem po niej) Mac była najbardziej bezpośrednia, prawdziwa i odarta z zewnętrznej skorupy. Leżała przed nim naga, okazując każdy jej lęk i pragnienie- a on tego nie chciał. Nie uszanował tego. Rzucił jej to z powrotem w twarz. Tak, ich noc miała na nich wpływ. Zamknęła się w sobie bardziej niż przedtem i zaczęła zachowywać się mniej profesjonalnie. Dodając obelgę do zranienia, Harm potrafił utrzymać rozdział między pracą i życiem osobistym i swoją wyższość nad nią, która powodowała, że całe to zdarzenie było dla Mac jeszcze gorsze. Nawet nie próbował wplątać jej w kłopoty. Nie musiał; świetnie umiała zrobić to sama.

Wstała i podeszła do drzwi. On także wstał.

Dziękuję, komandorze

Dziękuje pani pułkownik- upuścił długopis na biurko i powiedział trochę za głośno- Dostaniesz raport, jak tylko poprawie literówki

Bardzo dobrze

Jeśli chodzi o sprawę w Norfolk- Był takim palantem. Przeciągał strunę

Nie będziesz miał na to czasu. Będziesz oskarżał kapitana Mundoza

Zgodził się. Czasami cierpliwość była cnotą- Kto będzie bronił?

To będę ja- odwróciła się na pięcie. (krzywiąc się z powodu tępego bólu, który nie minął)

**Czerwiec- tydzień później**

Ze strony Mac nastało zawieszenie broni. Nie mówiła do niego nic osobistego, nie wchodziła do jego biura, nie słuchała jego rozmów telefonicznych. Traktowała go tak, jak Sturgisa, Buda, czy kogokolwiek pod jej kierownictwem. Harm powrócił do biura i swojego obrzydliwego dobrego humoru. Bardzo się starał trzymać swoje wszystkie osobiste sprawy z dala od biura. Nie pozwalał nawet Mattie przyjść do biura, jeśli była w mieście na weekend. Obiecał sobie, że nie będzie się już umawiał z kobietami, które poznał w pracy- szczerze mówiąc miał całkiem pełny kalendarz spotkań a tymi, które poznał od stycznia i nie musiał dodawać kolejnych

Harm robił to, co zawsze, naciągał zasady do granic możliwości i sprawiał, ze robota była zrobiona. W sprawie Mundoza było wystarczająco materiału, żeby zarekomendować sąd wojskowy. Mac powinna była przeczytać akta zanim zgodziła się być obrońcą. Mundoz był winny- niezaprzeczalnie- i przegrałaby z Harmem. Nie chodzi o to, że nie próbowałaby, ale zaproponowała swojemu klientowi ugodę. Jeszcze przed mową wstępną przekonała Mundoza. Musiała pójść z Harmem na ugodę i czuła się po tym jak zbity pies.

Wiec uzgodniliśmy to?- zapytała

Harm nie zgodziłby się na mniej niż 5 lat więzienia, a Mac na to przystała. Zaczęła od trzech, ale pięć było fair. Gdyby doszło do procesu, przysięgli nie zgodziliby się prawdopodobnie na mniej niż 10. Targowanie odbyło się w sposób bardzo cywilizowany. Harm miał w ręku argumenty, ona nie. On nie próbował pokazać, ze ma racje, jest ponad nią, nie afiszował się- zachowywał się całkiem w porządku- tym razem. Grał fair.

Tak zgadzamy się- odpowiedział z figlarnym uśmiechem- takim, jakiego nie widziała od lat- Naprawdę szkoda.

Czego?

Chciałbym mieć szansę walczenia z Tobą w sądzie- jego oczy zajaśniały od wizji zabawy

On chciała skopać mu tyłek w sądzie- tak bardzo, żeby mogła tego zakosztować. Ale nie ze sprawą Mundoza.

Następnym razem- obiecała i rzuciła wesoło- Papiery będą gotowe na koniec dnia.

Dziękuję, pani mecenas

Mac miała właśnie wyjść z sali, kiedy wszedł Creswell- Przebrnęliście przez to?

Mac miała co do tego kilka zastrzeżeń, Harm miał także jedno czy dwa, ale „Tak jest"- odpowiedziała Mac.

Musicie się dogadać, procesu nie będzie- oświadczył Creswell

Nie- przytaknął Harm- Sprawa Mundoza została rozwiązana, została już tylko papierkowa robota

Pani pułkownik proszę to komuś przekazać- rozkazał generał- wysyłam Was oboje do Maine. Mamy martwego kryptografa i dwóch innych zaginionych

Tak jest- Mac zapytała- Maine?

Winter Harbor

Wydawało mi się, że Projekt Naval Security Group Activity (NSGA), Winter Harbor został zamknięty- stwierdził Harm- w 2002 roku

Ma pan rację Komandorze- miał zostać zamknięty w czerwcu 2002. Ale ośrodek nigdy całkowicie nie zakończył działania i teraz trzy z sześciu osób personelu albo zaginęły albo nie żyją. Mamy pewne przypuszczenia, że wmieszane jest CIA i mówi się o zdradzie. Chcę Was widzieć w następnym możliwym transporcie. Dowiedzcie się, co się stało. Nie muszę mówić jak delikatna to kwestia. Ten zespól pracował nad bardzo tajnym materiałem. Cotes załatwi wszystkie sprawy. Macie być w Andrews za mniej niż pół godziny. Pani pułkownik-pani prowadzi to śledztwo

Harm i Mac stanęli na baczność. Creswell wyszedł.

Harm nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Znowu będą razem pracować. To lepsze niż występować przeciw sobie w sądzie- Dobra Sundance. Ty prowadzisz czy ja?

Jesteś gotowy do wyjazdu?- rzuciła wyzywająco

Zawsze jestem spakowany- i faktycznie był odkąd Mac zaczęła dawać mu każde zadanie poza miastem

A cos się stało z Twoimi kijami golfowymi?

Ja prowadzę- wyprzedził ją. Musiał odwołać kilka randek (to był kolejny powód dlaczego miał zawsze torbę w bagażniku. Jak przykładny harcerz- zawsze chciał być przygotowany na pobudkę rano w jakimkolwiek miejscu)

Hey, Rabb- zawołała za nim- Ja jestem Butch... ten z mózgiem- uśmiechnęła się i wyminęła go w hallu

Myśl, myśl, Butch- zaśmiał się- W tym jesteś dobra

**Pięć dni później**

Harm i Mac weszli do biura generała. Śledztwo było nieprzyjemne dla nich obojga. Żarty o Butchu i Sundance, które rozpoczęły sprawę, zakończyły się szybko. Reszta była zwyczajną torturą. Nie kłócili się – bo prawie ze sobą nie rozmawiali. Napięcie było tak gęste, ze można było kroić je nożem- i pewnie dlatego wszyscy zaangażowani w sprawę wyszli z niej tak gładko.

Dobra robota- stwierdził rzeczowo Creswell kiedy kazał im usiąść-nie musze wam mówić jak zirytowany był Sekretarz, kiedy dowiedział się, że to trójkąt kochanków a nie zdrada.

I to było powodem napięcia. Wyszło na to, że dwoje ludzi było w jakimś związku, a trzeci był tylko przyjacielem. A kiedy układ się zmienił i trzeci stał się więcej niż przyjacielem rzeczy przybrały brzydki obrót. Cala sprawa dotyczyła przyjaciół, kochanków i zmian w związkach i to wyzwoliło wiele uczuć miedzy Harmem i Mac. Nie rozmawiali o żadnym z nich- przynajmniej nie otwarcie, ale drugie dno śledztwa było niezaprzeczalne. Mac oczywiście była po stronie wzgardzonej kobiety (ofiary) a Harm niekoniecznie się z tym zgadzał, bo to właśnie ona pierwsza zakończyła związek. Oczywiście Harm nie uważał, że zakończenie związku jest koniecznie warte kary śmierci, ale był skłonny przyznać, że były to okoliczności łagodzące. Ofiara doprowadziła do konfrontacji i wrogości miedzy jej byłym kochankiem i jego nową kochanką do poziomu, który nie był zdecydowanie profesjonalny. Nie można było użyć tu argumentu samoobrony, ale należało zauważyć, że ofiara zamieniła życie dwojga pozostałych w piekło, została znaleziona w ich mieszkaniu i broń, z której została zabita należała do niej. Więc można było się spierać, ze to ona przyszła z wrogim zamiarem, który ostatecznie obrócił się przeciwko niej.

Sprawa nie była ważna. Ważne było, ze dała na tyle pożywki, żeby spowodować spór miedzy Harmem i Mac i często ten spór był osobisty, choć z wyglądu zawodowy. To sprawiało, ze był dla nich gorszy. Zwyczajowe lekceważące podejście Harm zniknęło. Powróciły docinki, drażliwość, złośliwe i wrogie komentarze. On był wściekły. Ona próbowała zrobić z niego potwora, wykorzystwacza, manipulatora i takie tam. Na Harmie nie zrobiło to wrażenia. Nie był żadnym z nich.

Ale proszę pana- wydawało mi się, ze sekretarz powinien odczuć ulgę- stwierdził Harm

Komandorze- w ten Projekt włożono dużo pieniędzy i wysiłku- przybrał swój najlepszy generalski ton- puścić to wszystko z dymem bo kilkoro ludzi nie potrafiło kontrolować swojego libido...cóż, można zauważyć dlaczego był trochę zirytowany

Czy operacja zostanie zakończona?- zapytała Mac

To bardziej niż prawdopodobne

Harm potrząsnął głową. To nie była decyzja, którą on by podjął

Marynarka to nie jakaś opera mydlana-wyszczekał Creswell- jeżeli mężczyźni i kobiety nie potrafią służyć razem i zachowywać się profesjonalnie to nie powinno się im pozwolić w ogóle służyć razem.

Harm patrzył w podłogę. Różnica miedzy Chegwiddenem i Creswellem potwierdzała się każdego dnia

Chce pan na to odpowiedzieć komandorze?

Tylko tyle, ze ktoś mądry kiedyś powiedział, ze mundur często musi pasować na człowieka

Creswell wstał, i oboje, Mac i Harm zrobili to samo- Czy uważa pan, że nie widzę człowieka w tym mundurze, komandorze?

Mówię tylko, ze potępienie całej marynarki za niedyskrecje trojga ludzi to trochę ekstremalne. Zakończenie operacji, która mogła- i zrobiła to- ocalić tysiące istnień na całym świecie z takiego powodu jest chyba złym pomysłem. Sześcioro ludzi stacjonujących tam, było tam przez prawie 3 lata bez nadziei na zwolnienie. Marynarka musiała wziąć pod uwagę fakt, że będą tworzyć się i zmieniać związki.

Obwinia Pan za to Marynarkę?

Odegrała w tym swoja role, to fakt.

Może i ma pan rację, komandorze. Ale mam nadziej, że nie sugeruje pan, że tym dwojgu ujdzie na sucho morderstwo bo Marynarka umieściła ich diabeł wie gdzie na trzy lata.

Oczywiście, że nie, proszę pana

Dobrze, wiec pan będzie bronił a pani pułkownik oskarżała. Możecie odejść

Mac poszła za Harmem do jego biura. Wyszedł tak szybko i szedł tak szybko, że tego nie zauważył

O co chodziło?- zapytał stojąc w drzwiach

O nic- Harm był wyraźnie poirytowany

Weszła i zamknęła drzwi- Harm wiem, że lubisz drażnić i jeśli nie wkurzysz generała , nie czujesz, że coś osiągnąłeś

Czego chcesz Mac?

Chce wiedzieć dlaczego zrażasz przeciw sobie generała

Jesteś jego psem obronnym? Jesteś tu, żeby pilnować, ze nikt nie naruszy jego spokoju? Prosił Cię, żebyś robiła za moderatora miedzy „the Greek" i „the Blue"

Harm, o co Ci chodzi?

CHODZI MI O TO, że wojsko składa się z istot ludzkich- ludzi, którzy chcą służyć i wypełniać swoje obowiązki. Ludzi, którzy kochają swój kraj. W większości dobrych i honorowych ludzi. I włączam w to także Marines. Śmierć kapitan Andrews była okropną, okropną rzeczą, ale była tylko aktem namiętności, a nie zabójstwem z premedytacją i zdecydowanie nie odzwierciedla całości wojskowego personelu.

Możesz to wykorzystać w swojej linii obrony- powiedziała uszczypliwie

CHODZI MI O TO, że istoty ludzkie mają uczucia i popełniają błędy

To nie znaczy, że nie powinni za nie zapłacić

Czasami cena jest za wysoka- wyrzucił z siebie

Mac była oszołomiona. Zrzucił swój standardowy koguci i nietykalny pancerz i naprawdę był zły.

Dorzucił gniewnie- Czasami błędy się zdarzają , ale wynikające z nich obciążenie jest za duże

Do czego się odnosisz?

Nie powinienem był stracić przyjaciela- patrzył jej prosto w oczy

Natychmiast zorientowała się, ze chodzi o nią

Dorzucił- Nic, co zrobiłem, nie było tak straszne, żebym musiał stracić przyjaciela. Właściwie to zrobiłem więcej, żeby zarobić na tą przyjaźń niż...- nie skończył zdania

Pętla się zacisnęła i Mac nie miała pojęcia jak odpowiedzieć. Szczęśliwie- dla niej- Cotes zapukała do drzwi

Proszę- Zawołał szybko Harm, żeby przypadkiem nikt nie pomyślał, ze działo się coś osobistego.

Przepraszam, Komandorze, Pułkowniku, generał chce Was widzieć

Mac nie spuściła oka z Harm od chwili jego deklaracji- Dziękujemy, bosmanie.

Coates wycofała się i zamknęła za sobą drzwi (była na tyle mądra)

Jeśli uważasz, ze cena była za wysoka to nie rozumiesz dokładnie przewinienia- powiedziała chłodno.

A Ty nie widzisz, ze moje działania nie działy się w próżni.

Nie ma sensu dłużej o tym rozmawiać.

Absolutnie nie, proszę pani- stanął na baczność czekając na jej wyjście.

**Piątek, późny lipiec**

Sprawa „Winter Harbor" dobiegła końca. Harm zrobił wszystko co mógł. Nie było prób pójścia na ugodę i jego klienci będą musieli ponieść konsekwencje. On i Mac nie rozmawiali ze sobą od chwili, kiedy wrócili. Wszystko było przekazywane przez ich pomocników.

Z wyjątkiem Mac, Harm był rozluźniony i miły dla wszystkich. Jego zewnętrzne zachowanie pokazywało, ze jest szczęśliwy i pewny siebie. Może chciał trochę zrekompensować sobie sprawę z Mac, ale i tak byli jak dwa przeciwne bieguny. On cały czas miała kwaśną minę, a on nigdy nie pokazywał się bez uśmiechu. Z Mac, jak już powiedziano, albo się do niej nie odzywał albo mówił najmniej jak się dało, odpowiadając na bezpośrednie pytanie.

Przed całym tym zamieszaniem z Winter Harbor, Mac poznała Jake'a Dawsona z NCIS. Był jednym z biegłych, którego przesłuchiwała w związku ze sprawą Mundoza. Kiedy nie zadzwoniła do niego, żeby podać datę przesłuchania w sądzie, on zadzwonił zapraszając ją na kolację- randkę. Był młody, przystojny, seksowny jak diabli i widać było, że mu się podoba. Miło było zostać zauważoną przez mężczyznę- kogoś innego niż Harm. Mac była z nim na kolacji kilka razy- porozmawiać o sprawie a potem o Winter Harbor. Pod koniec rozprawy zobaczyła , jak Harm z nim rozmawia. Widać było, ze nie omawiają sprawy i Mac założyła, ze rozmawiają o niej. Nie zrobiło to na niej wrażenia. Widziała ich uścisk dłoni, Jake zadał Harmowi jeszcze jedno pytanie, na które zdawało się jej, ze Harm odpowiedział" do dzieła- przyda jej się to". Nie była szczęśliwa ani z Harmem ani z Jake'iem, ale tak naprawdę nie stawiła czoła żadnemu z nich.

Zaraz po tym Jake zaprosił ją na wyjazdowy weekend. Mac spanikowała. Nie była gotowa posunąć się tak daleko, jeszcze nie. Niezależnie od tego, jak miły był ten facet, ciągle jeszcze był nieznajomym i ciągle nie była pewna czy nie zaakceptowała jego zaproszenia, żeby udowodnić sobie i wszystkim innym, którzy zwracali na to uwagę, że ciągle jest godną pożądania kobietą czy dlatego, ze go lubiła. Nie trzeba chyba dodawać, ze odrzuciła weekendowe spotkanie z Jake'iem. Zamiast tego postanowili, ze zostaną w mieście i pójdą na jakiś spektakl albo pograć w coś. Te palny także zostały odwołane.

**Następnego dnia**

Mac nie czuła się dobrze i bez żadnego powodu zrobiła się płaczliwa. Zdarzało się że była zła i sfrustrowana też bez konkretnego powodu. Odgryzła się Jennifer więcej niż raz w tym tygodniu i wydarła się na jednego z nowych żołnierzy przydzielonych do JAG. Bud i Sturges omijali ją szerokim łukiem. Jake zadzwonił znowu, żeby zapytać czy nie zmieniła zdania co do weekendu. Stała i patrzyła w okno mówiąc mu, ze jest jeszcze za wcześnie na coś takiego. Starała się być szczera.

Z boku budynku, poza zasięgiem wzroku kogokolwiek, kto nie patrzył z górnego okna, zobaczyła Harma i Jennifer Coates. Widać było, ze bardzo poważnie o czymś dyskutują. Jennifer była zmartwiona i starała się za pomocą gestów potwierdzić swoje zdanie. Harm był podobnie pobudzony próbując ją uspokoić. Po kilku chwilach ich obserwacji, zobaczyła jak Harm prowadzi ją do swojego samochodu i pomaga jej wsiąść na siedzenie pasażera. Wsiadł po stronie kierowcy i zanim odjechali, zobaczyła że Harm czule uścisnął rękę Jen. Z tego kąta, z którego patrzyła, wyraźnie widziała ręce ich obojga na jej kolanach.

Poczuła WŚCIEKŁOŚĆ. Wściekłość, o której nie wiedziała że istnieje. Jak śmiał? Jak śmiał tak rujnować swoją karierę? Jak śmiał robić to z Jennifer Coates? To była nieakceptowane i niewybaczalne- była dla niego jak siostra, jak córka. Przez głowę przebiegła jej irracjonalna myśl- że może on i Jennifer mieli romans przez cały ten czas, i to dlatego poprosił ją o mieszkanie z Mattie. A może to zaczęło się, jak Mattie odeszła. Czy Jennifer naprawdę się wyprowadziła czy był to tylko chwyt, żeby pozbyć się podejrzeń? A może to działo się od Bożego Narodzenia razem z tymi wszystkimi kobietami, z którymi się umawiał. Niezależnie od wszystkiego, zapłaci za to. Słono za to zapłaci

Pierwszy obiektem jej gniewu stał się Jake. Odwołała ich wszystkie palny i powiedziała, że naciskał za mocno na za dużo i za szybko. To nie było miłe. Kilkoro innych ludzi też ucierpiało przez jej gniew, ale byli w wojsku i nie mieli żadnej innej opcji niż to przyjąć. Jej wściekłość nie ustąpiła do chwili, kiedy Harm wrócił, pomimo tego, ze jej rozum mówił jej jak śmieszne były jej przypuszczenia.

Co do diabła wydaje ci się, że robisz?- zapytała przez otwarte drzwi

Nie miał nastroju na potyczkę z nią- Odejdź Mac.

Nie ujdzie Ci to, Rabb. Fraternizacja z kobietą- żołnierzem ...kobietą która patrzyła na ciebie jako na przykład, na brata, na ojca. To jest coś, co kończy karierę.

O czym Ty do diabła mówisz?

Coates

Harm popatrzył na salę. Ludzie podnieśli głowy, kiedy usłyszeli jak ona wypowiada nazwisko Jennifer. Wciągnął ja do swojego biura i zamknął drzwi. Żaluzje były już i tak opuszczone.

Cokolwiek MYŚLISZ, wiedz, że się mylisz- powiedział dobitnie

Masz jakieś skrupuły, czy jesteś całkowitym moralnym bankrutem...czy ja cie w ogóle znam?

Wychodzi na to, że nie- powiedział stanowczo- wiec może na tym zakończymy?

Widziałam Was oboje. Widziałam Cię

Nie wiem co widziałaś...ale mogę powiedzieć tylko tyle, że ...ty tego też nie wiesz

To jest ZŁE- stwierdziła

Tu nie chodzi o Jennifer, Mac. Tu chodzi o mnie i o Ciebie. Jesteś na mnie wściekła, za to, że poszedłem dalej i jesteś wściekła na siebie, za to, ze myślałaś, ze tego nie zrobię.

Spaliła go swoim spojrzeniem- Nie pochlebiaj sobie Rabb. To jest zachowanie niezgodne z regulaminem i jeśli generał...

Przerwał jej- Zamierzasz zaraportować to... to... tą Twoją fantazję?- pochylił się- Proszę bardzo...wyzywam Cię...spróbuj zrujnować moją karierę- ale to Ty zrobisz z siebie desperatkę i głupca na końcu...Ja nie zrobiłem nic złego

Potrząsnęła głową- Mówisz to tak, jakby to była prawda

To jest prawda

Z Twojego punktu widzenia

Z Twojego- ja nigdy nie zrobiłem nic dobrze- przynajmniej nie z Tobą.

I tu masz rację

Mac nie zrobiłem nic poza tym, ze Cię kochałem i dbałem o Ciebie

Odwróciła się od niego.

Ryzykowałem dla Ciebie moje ŻYCIE- podniósł głos, żeby się odwróciła- I moją karierę niezliczoną ilość razy. Byłem przy Tobie, kiedy mnie odepchnęłaś, kiedy poszłaś do innych mężczyzn i wziąłem Twoją przyjaźń, kiedy to było wszystko, co chciałaś mi dać.

Potrzasnęła głową. Było tyle rzeczy w jego śmiesznej wierze w jego zachowanie w ciągu ostatnich lat, że nie wiedziała gdzie zacząć. Zaniemówiła.

A on wbił ostatni gwóźdź- I czekałem...

Czekałeś?- zaszokował ja jego ocena- czekałeś na co?

Czekałem na Ciebie...Czekałem, aż na mnie spojrzysz- wzruszył ramionami- a Ty nigdy tego nie zrobiłaś. Nigdy nie było dobrze, to nigdy nie wystarczało. Nigdy nie byłem dla Ciebie wystarczająco dobry. I musiałem pójść dalej.

PÓJŚC DALEJ- wyrzuciła- nazywasz noc po Balu Sekretarza „pójściem dalej"?

Czego ode mnie chcesz, Mac?

Chcę, żebyśmy zaczęli mówić tym samym językiem. Chce, żebyś przestał robić ze mnie idiotkę. Chce być traktowana z szacunkiem. Chce...- ale nie miała szansy skończyć

Tym razem pukanie pochodziło od samego Creswella- Pani pułkownik, do mojego biura- odsunął się i poczekał, aż wyjdzie z biura Harma- Komandorze, proszę się nie oddalać, Pan jest następny

- Tak jest.

Kilka minut później Harm zobaczył jak Mac wychodzi z biura Creswella, wchodzi do swojego, zabiera rzeczy i opuszcza budynek. Nigdy nie spojrzała stronę Harma- ani nikogo innego, jeśli o to chodzi.

Harm został natychmiast wezwany do biura Creswella. Stanął na baczność

Miedzy panią pułkownik a panem jest jakaś wrogość

Harm nie czuł potrzeby potwierdzenia tego

Nie będę tego dłużej tolerował- zakończył Creswell.

Harm nie odpowiedział.

Nie che wiedzieć o co chodzi, to nie moja sprawa. Jesteście oboje dobrymi oficerami i jak dotąd radziliście sobie ze sobą profesjonalnie- z kilkoma rażącymi wyjątkami- westchnął- ale jak Pan sam szybko zauważył w sprawie Winter Harbor, Marynarka ma pewne zobowiązania- Creswell spojrzał prosto na niego- Komandorze, przenoszę Pana do San Diego.

Proszę Pana?

To nie jest kara i nic nie pojawi się w aktach Pana ani Pani pułkownik. Potrzeba tam kogoś z JAG, jak Pan dobrze wie.

Dlaczego ja, proszę Pana?

Szczerze? Pani pułkownik jest dla mnie za cenna tu w Waszyngtonie.- nie potrafił ukryć uśmiechu na twarzy. To, czego nie powiedział to fakt, że chciał się odegrać na dowódcy w San Diego- jego starym rywalu- To postawi pana na szybkiej ścieżce awansu na pełnego komandora, jeśli dobrze to Pan rozegra.

Mogę coś powiedzieć szczerze?

Creswell rzadko- jeśli w ogóle- dawał takie pozwolenie- Proszę

Czy naprawdę uważa Pan, ze jestem odpowiednią osobą czy po prostu próbuje się Pan mnie pozbyć?- Harm chciał wiedzieć czy chodziło tylko o awansowanie go na stanowisko, któremu wiedział, ze nie podoła, żeby się go ogólnie pozbyć. A może to był pierwszy krok, który ostatecznie zakończy jego karierę?

Komandorze, gdybym chciał się Pana pozbyć to wyjeżdżałby Pan na Islandię albo Alaskę

Nie mam właściwe żadnego doświadczenia w dowodzeniu, proszę pana

Sprosta Pan wyzwaniu,

Dziękuję za Pana zaufanie- Herm nie mówił szczerze, ciągle nie był pewny motywów generała

Ma Pan resztę dnia na wyczyszczenie biurka, przekazanie swoich spraw Turnerowi i zgłosi się Pan w San Diego za tydzień od poniedziałku.

Tak jest.

Rozkazy na piśmie dostanie Pan do końca dnia.

Tak jest. Dziękuję. Służenie pod Pana rozkazami było doświadczeniem.

Niech to cię nie zmyli Rabb...twój tyłek nadal należy do mnie...będziemy tylko mieli między nami 3000 mil. Wychyl się i zaraz poczujesz mojego buta na swoim tyłku

Harm uśmiechnął się- Tak jest.

- Odmaszerować

- Tak jest

Harm nie wiedział co o tym myśleć. Powinien być na Mac zły czy jej podziękować. Dostał świetne zadanie w miejscu, które kiedyś nazywał domem. Będzie bliżej matki, będzie na drodze do awansu na komandora (coś co na pewno by go ominęło, gdyby został w Waszyngtonie) i już nigdy nie będzie musiał radzić sobie z skrobaniem lodu i odśnieżaniem samochodu.

Jednocześnie tracił życie, które ułożył sobie w Waszyngtonie. Miał przyjaciół, dziewczyny i lubił pracować w centrum wydarzeń. Trzeba było pomyśleć o Mattie, ale oczywiście będzie wracał, żeby się z nią zobaczyć a ona będzie przyjeżdżać do niego. Będzie tęsknił za Budem i Harriet i dziećmi, ale zostaną w kontakcie tak blisko, jak to możliwe. Sturges i on stali się dobrymi przyjaciółmi i będzie im łatwo rozpocząć w każdej chwili tam, gdzie się rozstali. Co do Coates- będzie OK. Wcześniejsza sprawa była dość głupia- Harm zaproponował, ze pomoże jej kupić samochód. Kiedy zobaczyła ich Mac, ona właśnie rozwodziła się nad tym, jakie to niesprawiedliwe, ze dealerzy traktują kobiety jak idiotki. To było całkiem niewinne.

Największą zmiana będzie oczywiście to, ze nie będzie widywał codziennie Mac. Ale w tej chwili, musiał uwierzyć, ze tak jest lepiej. Ich jedna noc zrujnowała wszystko, co mieli. Miał nadzieje, ze to ich zbliży, ale się mylił. Właściwie to, to wszystko zrujnowało. Powinien był to wiedzieć. Ciągle nie żałował tej nocy, ciągle miał nadzieję że z biegiem czasu odnajdą swoją drogę do przyjaźni. Będzie to wolniejsze z powodu odległości, bezpieczne przez e- mail i telefon, ale przynajmniej będą ze sobą rozmawiać. Musiał w to wierzyć.

Albo nie….i do diabła z Sarą Mckenzie. To ona mu to zrobiła...im zrobiła. To ona kazała mu się wycofać, pójść dalej, zachowywać się profesjonalnie. I to ona nie potrafiła tego zrobić. Od tej nocy była bardziej KOBIETĄ niż MARINE. To było dla Harm nowe.

Pieprzyć to. Zdecydował się popatrzeć na to z innej strony. W ostatecznym rozrachunku to i tak nie miało znaczenia...wyjeżdżał- i dlaczego miał tego nie wykorzystać. Dlaczego zostawiać rozgrzebane sprawy. To będzie ich koniec. Jeżeli nie potrafili pracować przyjaźnie w jednym biurze, nie mieli żadnej szansy na trwały związek, który byłby warty włożonego weń wysiłku. To był koniec. Wreszcie koniec.

Smutno, że po dziesięciu latach to kończyło się w taki sposób. Powinni byli wiedzieć, że Creswell to nie Chegwidden. On nie będzie tolerował przedstawienia Rabb/ Mackenzie (aka Punch i Judy). Wiedzieli to, ale stawka była wyższa niż zdawali sobie z tego sprawę. Harm zdecydował się skupić raczej na tym co zyskał niż co tracił i zaakceptować to, czego nigdy nie będzie miał. Nadszedł czas, żeby zapobiec dalszym stratom, spakować się i zacząć od nowa w nowym miejscu.

**Następna sobota**

Mac także dostała wolny tydzień. Zdecydowała się wyjechać. Pojechała do Vermont odwiedzić Chloe w pierwszą sobotę i niedzielę a potem spędzić następne 5 dni w letniej chacie. Ale to co miało być relaksujące i ożywcze nie sprawdziło się. Chorowała. Nie trawiła jedzenia i cały czas spała. Założyła, że zaczyna się zwykłe przeziębienie, ale kiedy w końcu tygodnia żadne przeziębienie się nie pojawiło a symptomy zostały, zaczęła się niepokoić. Umówi się do lekarza, jak tylko wróci.

Oczywiście przeznaczyła trochę czasu na rozmyślania. Zdała sobie sprawę jak bardzo irracjonalna była oskarżając Harma o romans z Jennifer.. W jego życiu było tyle kobiet- wszystkie poza nią- były w porządku. Zrozumienie co myśli i czuje stawało się coraz bardziej trudne. Przyzwyczaiła się czytać z niego jak z otwartej książki. Co bardziej interesujące- skupiła się na tym co robi, a nie na tym co myśli. Jego zachowanie pokazywało jej, że ona już go nie obchodzi, nie kocha jej i nie czeka na nią. . Już nie był jej. Nie potrafiła pogodzić jego słów o miłości i zaangażowaniu kiedy umawiał się z innymi kobietami. Coś musiało być kłamstwem- a to coś to była jego deklaracja. Jak mógł kochać ją i sypiać z innymi kobietami? To nie miało sensu.

W Wigilię kiedy było gotów oddać jej duszę, ona spanikowała. Spanikowała, bo była tak nieprzygotowana, żeby odwzajemnić jego uczucia i zacząć z nim związek na poważnie. Wszystko, czego potrzebowała to trochę czasu, żeby znów poczuć się sobą.

Niech go szlag trafi za to, że ją porzucił. Dlaczego nie poczekał...tak długo jak będzie trzeba?

Po nocy po Balu Sekretarza- która, jak zauważyła, miała na niego niewielki wpływ- musiała wierzyć, że to wszystko było kłamstwem. On w końcu nauczył się mówić, to co ona miała nadzieję usłyszeć, ale było już za późno. Słowa były płytkie, puste i bez znaczenia.

„Jak śmiał powiedzieć coś takiego- on nawet nie wie co oznacza słowo miłość" skarżyła się. Miała racje odpychając go. Sam powiedział, że nie jest przeznaczony na domatora...że byłby marnym mężem. Nie mogła przekonać się do uwierzenia, że byłby złym ojcem, ale prawdą było, że nie zamieniłby swoich...obsesji na minivana i komitet rodzicielski.

Mogłaby z tym żyć, mogła z tym żyć. Byłaby skałą, na której opierałaby się rodzina. Nie było sensu się na tym rozwodzić, przynajmniej dopóki nie byli znów na etapie rozmawiania. Wszystko się pokręciło i pomieszało i rozwaliło. Nie miała pojęcia jak wrócić z tego na właściwe tory. Ale dopóki każdego dnia zjawiali się w pracy w tym samym budynku była nadzieja.

Wróciła do domu w sobotnie popołudnie. Doczłapała się- wykończona- do mieszkania. Pod jej drzwiami zastała wetkniętą kartkę. Była od Harma. Zerknęła na automatyczną sekretarkę- 15 wiadomości. Wyłączyła komórkę i zostawiła na samym dnie podróżnego worka.

Otworzyła wiadomość spodziewając się wybuchu, spodziewając się przeczytać akt szaleństwa po tym bardzo publicznym pokazie bardzo prywatnej sprawy i za bycie nieuchwytną przez tydzień. Nie była przygotowana na to, co zawierała wiadomość.

_Mac-_

_Przypuszczam, ze jestem poza miastem. Nie chciałem mówić „do wiedzenia" w liście..._

Zamarła.

_- ale może w tej sposób będzie łatwiej._

_Wszystko między nami poszło tak bardzo źle i za to z mojej strony przepraszam. Wiem, że w tej chwili może być Ci trudno w to uwierzyć- do diabła, sam w tej chwili nie mogę się za bardzo do tego przekonać- ale mi naprawdę na Tobie zależy- bardzo. Tęsknię za Tobą. Tęsknie za nami. Tymi NAMI, jakich kiedykolwiek mieliśmy. Byliśmy razem świetni, Marine, najlepsza paczka w mieście- walka i nieporozumienia i kłótnie i cała reszta. Zawsze chroniliśmy sobie nawzajem tyłki- i za to będę Cię zawsze kochał i szanował. Mam nadzieję, że to właśnie będziesz pamiętać, jeśli o mnie pomyślisz- kiedy o mnie pomyślisz. Wiem, że ja będę o Tobie myślał._

_Gdybym miął to zrobić jeszcze raz, jest wiele rzeczy, które bym zmienił- ale nie robimy wypominek, gdybania i zastanawiania się co jeśli, prawda?_

_Zawdzięczam Ci to przeniesienie. Zrobiłaś mi przysługę- wbrew sobie. Tak będzie lepiej, lepiej dla nas obojga. Wiec dziękuję._

_Przykro mi, że to się tak skończyło._

_Pozwól sobie na trochę szczęścia w życiu, Saro. Nikt nie zasługuje na to bardziej niż Ty._

_Dbaj o siebie._

_Do widzenia, Harm._

Przeczytała list dokładnie jeszcze 2 razy. Właściwie nie mogła poradzić sobie z tym, co to wszystko znaczyło. Wiedziała tylko, że odszedł i to ona była tego powodem.

Mac podniosła słuchawkę i wykręciła numer Harma. Rozłączony. Zadzwoniła na komórkę. Poza zasiągiem. Spanikowała. Nie wiedziała co robić. Zadzwoniła do Buda. Bud powiedział jej o przeniesieniu i tym, że próbowali się z nią skontaktować cały tydzień. Harm wyjechał tego ranka.

Mac podziękowała mu i zapadła się w fotel obok aparatu. Zamrugało do niej „15". Widomości pożegnalne od Harma. Telefony od Buda czy pojawi się na pozegnaniu. McCool przypominająca o następnej wizycie. Przegapiła to wszystko. Poczuła się znowu skrajnie wyczerpana. Było za późno. Już nic nie mogła zrobić. Wpełzła do łóżka i ukołysała się spokojnie do snu.

**Wtorkowe południe- pierwszy tydzień sierpnia**

Mac siedziała za kierownicą swojego samochodu. Osłupiała. Odwiedziła swojego lekarza. Ta zleciła kilka badań i ogłosiła wyniki. Mac była oszołomiona.

Do rzeczywistości przywrócił ją jej dzwoniący telefon.

„Pani pułkownik?"- rozległ się w słuchawce szorstki głos Jennifer. Jennifer była bliska niesubordynacji w stosunku do Mac za to, co stało się z Harmem. Nawet mimo tego, że Harm starał się jak mógł przekonać Jennifer, że jego transfer był tak naprawdę awansem, to nie wykluczało Mac z kręgu podejrzanych- przynajmniej nie według Jennifer. Jennifer chciała poczekać miesiąc, skontaktować się z Harmem i zapytać czy ma dla niej stanowisko. Jeśli nie miałby, wróciłaby na morze. Nie chała już dłużej zostać w JAG.

„Pani pułkownik'- odszczeknęła znowu, kiedy Mac nie odpowiedziała.

Tak, bosmanie

Generał pani szuka

Zaraz tam będę. Piętnaście minut.

Jennifer rozłączyła się bez pożegnania. Nigdy wcześniej nie nielubiła nikogo tak, jak nielubiła Mac

Mac spojrzała na siedzenie obok niej. Było pokryte ulotkami i witaminami z adnotacją „dla ciężarnych". Nie była jeszcze gotowa do zaakceptowania wyników lekarza, nie bardzo wiedziała co zrobić. Ale to przynajmniej tłumaczyło jej nudności, wyczerpanie i zmiany nastroju. Zmiany nastroju, dobre sobie, raczej psychotyczne szaleństwo!

Wrzuciła bieg i skierowała się w stronę biura.

**Dom Robertsów- 2 dni później**

Mac godziła się z wiadomością przez dwa dni. Nie miała pojęcia co czuje. W końcu znalazła się w domu Robertsów. Harriet da jej kilka mądrych rad i nie będzie potępiała jej za to co stało się z Harmem.

Mac wpadła późnym popołudniem, w tej rzadkiej porze dnia, kiedy wszystkie dzieci spały. Harriet tez odpoczywała, ale była zadowolona z możliwości kontaktu z kimś dorosłym. Bliźniaki doprowadzały ja do szału- miały dokładnie odwrotne rozkłady dnia i zawsze któryś nie spał, mały AJ był tak zazdrosny o młodsze rodzeństwo, że zachowywał się gorzej niż przedtem. Jedyną jej radością był Jimmy.

Mac, wejdź. Kawy?

Nie dziękuję- spojrzała w górę

Wszyscy śpią. Zobaczymy jak długo to potrwa

Siedziały obie w kuchni, gdzie były trzy czujniki dziecięce

Więc, rozmawiałaś z Harmem?- Harriet waliła prosto z mostu

Nie, nie wiedziałbym co powiedzieć

Wiesz, nie ciągnij tego zbyt długo- jesteście oboje zbyt blisko, żeby pozwolić, żeby Wasza przyjaźń tak się skończyła

Mac pokiwała głową. Nie spodziewała się, ze Harriet weźmie stronę Harma, ale szczerze mówiąc to była jedyna strona, którą należało wybrać.

Harriet, wiesz, ze Harm poszedł dalej? Wiesz, że umawiał się z innymi kobietami.

I co?- odpowiedziała szybko Harriet- zrozumiałam, ze chciałaś, żebyście byli przyjaciółmi. Nie możesz oczekiwać, że mężczyzna taki jak Harm nie będzie miał życia uczuciowego, nie będzie miał w swoim życiu kobiety

Miął ich około 15!

Harriet roześmiała się- jesteś zazdrosna?

Nie

Jesteś pewna?

Może trochę

Harriet robiła delikatne podchody- Mac, kochasz go tak bardzo jak on Ciebie. Dlaczego nie skrócisz wam obojgu cierpienia i nie spróbujesz?

Mac zaczęła się rozklejać- On mnie nie chce

Co to znaczy?

Chodzi o to, ze my...on mnie nie chce

Powiedział Ci to?

Powiedział mi, ze mnie kocha, ale nie tak...żeby tworzyć związek. Powiedział mi, że nie chce takiego życia. Nie chce być uwiązany...żonaty z dziećmi.

Mówił to, żeby łatwiej było się rozstać

Nie sądzę- Mac wyciągnę pożegnalny list Harma i podała go Harriet

Harriet przeczytała go i westchnęła- Cóż, nigdy nie spodziewałabym się czegoś takiego od niego- nie do Ciebie. Ale musisz pamiętać, ze był zraniony i zły kiedy to pisał...niezależnie jak temu zaprzeczał.

Mac wzruszyła ramionami. Jej wydawał się całkiem opanowany. Mac zabrała list, złożyła go i schowała.

Zgodziłaś się z nim?- zapytała Harriet- wierzysz, ze wy dwoje nigdy nie mieliście szansy?

Mac znów potaknęła- Nie wiem. Pewnie tak

Jest jeszcze coś, czego mi nie mówisz- naciskała Harriet

Mac napotkała jej wzrok. To miał być pierwszy raz, kiedy powie to głośno:

Jestem w ciąży.

Harriet oniemiała- chwilę zabrało jej znalezienie odpowiedzi- Z Harmem?

Mac potaknęła

Jak? Kiedy?

To było jakoś 8 tygodni temu...jedna noc...ta noc, która zabiła naszą przyjaźń.

Kochanie...pogubiłam się. Myślałam, że Wy dwoje nigdy nie...

My nigdy nie przed tą nocą. To się nam trochę wymknęło spod kontroli i szczerze mówiąc, powiedziano mi, że będzie mi bardzo ciężko zajść w ciążę. Mam endometriozę. Nigdy nie wpadłam na to, że to się może stać po jednej nocy- nocy, która przed wszystkim nigdy nie powinna była się wydarzyć.

To musiała być niesamowita noc- rzuciła Harriet

Mac nie zareagowała, ale pomyślała, że to był bardzo intensywny wieczór, po którym nastąpiło 8 tygodni czystego piekła

Ok... to teraz trudne pytanie. Zakładam, że chcesz tego dziecka, ale czy kochasz Harma? Chodzi mi o to, czy naprawdę go kochasz. Czy pobiegłabyś za nim gdybyś nie była w ciąży?

Nie wiem. Naprawdę nie wiem.

Ale zamierzasz powiedzieć mu o dziecku

Oczywiście- rozpłakała się- Ale powiedział mi, ze nie chce być ojcem. Jak mam go tak usidlić?

Hey!- nakrzyczała na nią Harriet- po pierwsze...jeśli powiedział Ci, ze nie chce być ojcem, kłamał jak z nut. Po drugie, niezależnie od tego, co teraz przeżywacie, on Cię kocha a ty kochasz jego. Nie ważne co oboje mówicie- ja to widzę. Widziałam to cały czas, od kiedy Was znam. Musicie tylko zdecydować co to oznacza. I na koniec- on tez tam był tej nocy. Jest odpowiedzialny za dziecko i za Ciebie. Nie USIDLASZ go w żaden sposób.

**Następnej niedzieli- San Diego**

Harm leżał na niepościelonym łóżku w kwaterach oficerskich w San Diego. Właśnie wyszedł spod prysznica i był tylko owinięty ręcznikiem. Na wielkim stosie piętrzyły się pudła, a on szukał w gazecie jakiegoś miejsca do zamieszkania.

Z łazienki wyszła Kate Pike tylko w szlafroku. Wycierała włosy ręcznikiem.

Znalazłeś cos?- usiadła przy nim i przejechała ręką po jego plecach

Tu są szalone ceny

Witamy w Kalifornii

Tak, wiem- przewrócił się na plecy i przyciągnął ja do siebie namiętnie całując

A to za co?- roześmiała się

Będę za tym tęsknił

Dlaczego masz za tym tęsknić?...nigdzie się nie wybieram.

Jestem Twoim dowódcą kochanie. Nie możemy tego dłużej robić

Myślisz, ze zamierzam Ci przeciągnąć obrączkę przez nos?- przesunęła ręką po jego torsie

Nie... pasujemy do siebie idealnie. Żadne z nas nie chce ani za dużo ani za mało- rozwiązał pasek jej szlafroka. Ale ostatnia noc była ostatnią nocą.

Uśmiechnęła się szelmowsko- Dam Ci tydzień zanim zadzwonisz do mnie w środku nocy albo przyjdziesz pod drzwi.

To ma być wyzwanie?

Nie, znam Twoją wytrzymałość

Ale ostatniej nocy mocno ją testowałaś

Jej uśmiech się powiększył- Pięć dni- wstała i poszła do łazienki

Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi Harma . Rzucił jej ubranie, żeby przyśpieszyć proces. Nie było powodu, żeby KTOKOLWIEK wiedział, ze on i Kate spali ze sobą tej nocy, niedawno temu i w ogóle kiedyś. To nie był dobry sposób na objęcie dowództwa. Ale niestety Kate miała rację, trzymanie się od niej z daleka będzie trudne.

Kiedy powiedział, że są dla siebie idealni, był szczery. Pasowali do siebie dobrze, oboje uwielbiali seks i żadne z nich nie chciało zobowiązań i niczego na poważnie. Jej „i-tak-wiem-lepiej" będzie się za nim ciągnąć i martwiło go, ze ich zażyłość będzie stwarzać problemy, kiedy będzie musiał wydać jej rozkaz, ale jakoś sobie z tym poradzą. Była bardziej rozsądna niż Mac.

Mac. Myślał o niej dużo podczas drogi do Kalifornii. Zastanawiał się kiedy znów się spotkają i jak to będzie wyglądać. Zastanawiał się czy naprawdę myślał cokolwiek z tego, co hej powiedział w ciągu ostatnich siedmiu miesięcy, a nawet siedmiu lat. Zalazła mu za skórę ale nie było czego żałować.

Pukanie się ponowiło

Założył spodenki i poszedł do drzwi. Po drugiej stronie stała Mac.

Mac? Co tu robisz?

Zauważyła wychodzącą z łazienki Kate. Była całkowicie ubrana i ktokolwiek inny mógł nie przypuszczać , ze była tu cała noc. Ale Mac wiedziała. Koci uśmiech na twarzy Kate zdradzał wszystko.

Wydaje mi się, ze powinnam była zadzwonić

To byłby niezły pomysł- odpowiedział chłodno. Nienawidził jej ranić, ale nie robiła nic, żeby się ochronić

Mac była rozżalona, że Kate tu była, z dwóch powodów- pierwszy to, że zawsze była trochę zazdrosna o Kate (choć nie lubiła jej za bardzo), drugi to, że Harm znowu robił coś, co zagrażało jego karierze i to z taką kobieta jak Kate

Spojrzała ponownie na Harma- Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ale musimy porozmawiać

Czy zostało nam jeszcze coś do powiedzenia- Harm nadal był dla niej oschły

Tak, właściwe nawet sporo

Harm ściągnął brwi w geście, który pchnął ja do uchylenie rąbka tego, co mieli sobie powiedzieć

Jestem w ciąży

AN: Koniec. Zostawiam to teraz z jednym małym komentarzem. Jeśli DPB nie da nam nic na gwiazdkę to będzie koniec. Wtedy utrwalę moje anty- shipperowskie podejście i już więcej nie podniosę mojego pióra do napisania Ficka na temat JAGa (Już słyszę oklaski)

Ale jeśli się mylę i DPB da nam coś, na co czekamy- nawet jeśli da nam tylko ciut (i jeśli tutaj pokaże się jakieś zainteresowanie) powrócę i napiszę shipperowe zakończenie i przeproszę DPB za mój brak wiary.

Niezależnie od wszystkiego teraz zostawiam Wam decyzję czy Harm i Mac sobie z tym poradzą. Wiemy, ze on jej nie porzuci, ale nie założyłabym się czy się z nią ożeni. Teraz z 3000 mil miedzy nimi, to może być bardziej skomplikowane. Osobiście sadzę, że za wiele już wyrządzono szkód- ale może shipper we mnie nie umarł całkowicie, ale jest tylko bardzo, bardzo zmęczony szarpaniem się miedzy DPB i TPTB

Wiec to tyle. Anty- shipperrowskie opowiadanie od Shipless

Dotrwaliście dotąd?

Podobało się wam? Fajnie było zobaczyć powrót starego Harma?

Zrobiło się gorąco?

ZRÓBMY POŻAR


	3. Chapter 3

Hmm, i tak już wszyscy to przeczytali i nikt nie napisze żadnej recenzji :-( Ale niech Wam będzie. Skoro skończone to wklejamy.

**Słowo od autora oryginalnego**: Hmm, czerwienię sie ze wstydu. Wprawdzie „Four Percent Solution" nie było finałem, ale zdecydowanie dało więcej niż cal. Możnaby nawet powiedzieć, że to było 4 . Było to zdecydowanie więcej niż nic. Poza tym wykazaliście pewne zainteresowanie i nie było bluzgów (no przynajmniej napisanych) Tak wiec... to jest shipperowski koniec. Do DPB mówię „przepraszam" i „dziękuję za ten kąsek". Oczywiście to, co stanie się w następnych 6 odcinkach powie nam czy to było naprawdę nic (żeby pasowało do stwierdzenia Harma- _nic się nie zmieniło_) czy jednak coś- nie wstrzymam oddechu, nie postawie na to i wyłączę mój fickowy długopis (zaraz po tym).

Z „Four Percent Solution" zabiorę jedną rzecz- ten kawałek na werandzie podczas przyjęcia Admirała. Nigdy nie widziałam Harma bardziej delikatnie asertywnego, spokojniejszego, dojrzalszego i nie arogancko pewnego siebie jeśli chodzi o Mac. Fakt, ze zabrało jej 6 miesięcy (więcej w moim świecie), żeby sobie to uzmysłowić jest bardzo, bardzo smutne- i dla niej i dla nas.

**Wczesny sierpień  
San Diego**

Pukanie się ponowiło

Założył spodenki i poszedł do drzwi. Po drugiej stronie stała Mac.

Mac? Co tu robisz?

Zauważyła wychodzącą z łazienki Kate. Była całkowicie ubrana i ktokolwiek inny mógł nie przypuszczać , ze była tu całą noc. Ale Mac wiedziała. Koci uśmiech na twarzy Kate zdradzał wszystko.

Wydaje mi się, ze powinnam była zadzwonić

To byłby niezły pomysł- odpowiedział chłodno. Nienawidził jej ranić, ale nie robiła nic, żeby się ochronić

Mac była rozżalona, że Kate tu była, z dwóch powodów- pierwszy to, że zawsze była trochę zazdrosna o Kate (choć nie lubiła jej za bardzo), drugi to, że Harm znowu robił coś, co zagrażało jego karierze i to z taką kobieta jak Kate

Spojrzała ponownie na Harma- Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ale musimy porozmawiać

Czy zostało nam jeszcze coś do powiedzenia- Harm nadal był dla niej oschły

Tak, właściwe nawet sporo

Harm ściągnął brwi w geście, który pchnął ja do uchylenie rąbka tego, co mieli sobie powiedzieć

Jestem w ciąży- powiedziała Mac stanowczo.

**X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X**

Z Harma uszło powietrze. Walczył, żeby zmusić swoje nogi do trzymania go prosto. Wszystko wyleciało mu z głowy poza echem jednego słowa Mac: w ciąży

Kate podniosła ogłoszenie, które przeglądał Harm- wychodzi na to, ze będziesz szukał dwóch pokoi.

Harm spojrzał na Kate- Kate!- prawie krzyknął. Nie kontrolował swojego głosu, ale wiedział, że musi się jej stad pozbyć.

Mac cofnęła się- Możemy to zrobić kiedy indziej.

Harm odwrócił się do niej z powrotem i złapał ją za rękę- Wejdź Mac. Wciągnął Mac do mieszkania zostawiając przejście do szybkiego wyjścia Kate- Kate...

Wychodzę- przechodząc obok niego powiedziała- Harm, nie spieprz tego- Ściszyła głos. Nie chciała, żeby Mac ją usłyszała, ale też nie próbowała tego ukryć- Czekałeś na to bardzo długo.

Harm właściwie jej nie usłyszał, ale Mac tak i zastanawiała się na co tak właściwie on czekał.

Harm zamknął drzwi. Mac stała w środku pokoju otoczona pudłami i bagażem, który miał zostać nie rozpakowany dopóki on nie znajdzie miejsca do mieszkania. Nie czuła się komfortowo wiedząc, że maczała palce w jego przeniesieniu i stanie, w którym się teraz znajduje. To nie było jej miejsce. Nie pasowała do jego życia. Powinna była zadzwonić. Powinna była przekazać mu tą wiadomość w liście albo w mailu. Dwa dni temu to wydawało się okrutne i niegrzeczne. W tej chwil plan, żeby powiedzieć mu to prosto w twarz wydawał się całkowicie zły.

Harm oparł się o drzwi. Ciągle jeszcze nic nie powiedział. Patrzył na nią stojącą w środku bałaganu, którym było teraz jego życie. Jak bardzo to właściwe, ze Mac ciągle stanowiła jego centrum. Czy zdołają to posprzątać? Czy zdołają jeszcze coś ocalić? Czy może tylko będą musieli nauczyć się żyć z tym co zrobili? W jaki sposób to wszystko tak wymknęło się spod kontroli? Potrząsnął głową i popatrzył w dal.

Może jednak porozmawiamy później?- zasugerowała Mac

Mac- popatrzyła na nią i spiętym, poirytowanym głosem powiedział- możesz mi dać chwilę?...to wszytko o co proszę, daj mi tylko chwile- PROSZĘ

Mac nadal była zbyt zdenerwowana, żeby być cicho- Myślałam, że powinieneś wiedzieć, ze...nie oczekuję od Ciebie niczego

Rzucił jej gniewne spojrzenie- Nie, oczywiście, ze nie- odszczeknął- nigdy nie chciałaś niczego co mogłem dać

Mac patrzyła w podłogę. Nie chciała, żeby tak to zrozumiał. Chodziło jej oto, ze nie oczekuje, że on się z nią ożeni, zmieni dla niej swoje życie ( jakby dziecko nie miało żadnego wpływu). Była gotowa wychować dziecko sama albo z takim zaangażowaniem z jego strony, które będzie chciał wykazać. Myślała tylko, ze powinien wiedzieć.

Harm potrzasnął głową. Nie chciał walczyć. Nigdy nie chciał z nią walczyć, ale wydawało się, że to jedyna rzecz z którą sobie świetnie radzą. Odetchnął i przetarł twarz rękami.

Przepraszam- powiedział spokojnie- proszę, usiądź.

Mac rozejrzała się za siebie po „salonie", gdzie naprawdę nie było gdzie usiąść. Harm podszedł i zrobił dla niej miejsce na służbowej kanapie. Zrobił to samo dla siebie na krześle stojącym w kącie.

Proszę...siadaj...podać Ci cos? Kawy? Wody?... Mleka?

Mac potrzasnęła głową i usiadła

Po chwili zapytał- Wszystko w porządku?

Tak

Chodzi mi o Ciebie i dziecko.. wszystko w porządku...endometrioza..

Z obojgiem nas wszystko w porządku...oboje jesteśmy zdrowi

To dobrze- zacisnął ręce. „Boże"- jego mózg nadal nie pracował. Ciągle jeszcze nie zanotował nic, co czuł w związku z tym nowym odkryciem- „Wiec lekarze się mylili?"

Mylili się?

Mówili, ze możesz mieć problemy z poczęciem

Cóż, ...wydaje mi się, że mniej niż pięć procent to nadal jest szansa

Spojrzał na nią. Potrzebował czegoś; nie miał pojęcia co myśleć, a nawet o czym myśleć.

Mogę zapytać jak się z tym czujesz?

Mac oczywiście myślała trochę od czasu kiedy się dowiedziała, ale jeszcze nie zorientowała się jak się czuje. Nie była bardziej przygotowana na tą rozmowę, nawet po przespaniu się z tą wiadomością przez kilka dni.

Rozumiem, ze jesteś szczęśliwa- kontynuował

Szczęśliwa?- akurat to było to uczucie, którego nie użyłaby do opisania sytuacji. Zaśmiała się lekko- Nie pomyślałam o „szczęśliwej'. Jestem przerażona. Jestem zdenerwowana. Jestem pełna nadziei. Pogubiłam się- westchnęła- myślę, że nadal jestem w szoku.

Harm potaknął. Szczerze mógł powiedzieć, ze wie cos o byciu przerażonym, zdenerwowanym i zagubionym. Wiedział coś o byciu w szoku. Nie doszedł jeszcze do „pełnego nadziei".

Od tak dawna chciałam mieć dziecko i właśnie zaczynałam przyzwyczajać się do myśli, że to się nigdy nie stanie- kontynuowała- stanięcie przed ta perspektywą jest trochę przytłaczające... to przyszło znikąd...wydaje mi się, ze jestem szczęśliwa. Spojrzała w podłogę i powiedziała cicho- Cały czas, kiedy się zastanawiałam jak to będzie...cóż, to nie było tak.

Z tym musiał się zgodzić. Zawsze kiedy myślał o dziecku z Mac w przeszłości to zawsze było, kiedy już byli małżeństwem z solidnym związkiem. Osiem miejscy temu wizja solidnego związku była tak posępna, a nadzieje na małżeństwo i dziecko tak nierealna, ze porzucił ten pomysł.

Jak długo wiesz?

Krócej niż tydzień...dowiedziałam się we wtorek

Kto jeszcze wie?

Powiedziałam Harriet i jestem pewna, ze ona Budowi, ale nikt poza tym.

Harm wstał i zaczął chodzić po pokoju. Cały czas nie był pewny czego chce i, co ważniejsze, nie wiedział czego ona chce od niego. Dlaczego tu była?

Dlaczego tu jesteś? –usłyszał siebie. Nie zamierzał być tak bezceremonialny.

Co?

Dlaczego tu jesteś? Dlaczego przeleciałaś 3 000 mil, żeby mi to powiedzieć? Dlaczego nie zadzwoniłaś? Albo nie wysłałaś maila?

Nie mogła uwierzyć, że ją o to pyta- Pomyślałam, że tego rodzaju wiadomość powinieneś usłyszeć osobiście.

Dlaczego?

Dlaczego? Bo jest kilka spraw o których musimy porozmawiać

Właśnie o to pytam... co masz w planie...o czym, według Ciebie, powinniśmy porozmawiać

Dziecko- odparła oczywistym tonem

Dziecko?- machnął ręka. Zatrzymał się i odsunął od niej- Proszę, Mac! Przecież wiesz, że zrobię cokolwiek będzie trzeba. To dziecko nie będzie dorastało bez ojca.

Powiedziałeś, ze nie chcesz mieć dzieci...powiedziałeś, ze nie chcesz być ojcem

Powiedziałem wiele rzeczy Mac...o wielu z nich wtedy naprawdę byłem przekonany...ale prawda jest taka, ze niezależnie od tego czego chce albo co powiedziałem...nie pozwolę, żeby moje dziecko dorastało bez ojca...ani nie opuszczę jego matki.

W porządku.- zirytowało ją, że ich dziecko zostało zredukowane do obowiązku i wstała, żeby wyjść- OK., załatwiliśmy najważniejsze.. resztę możemy załatwić później

Odsunął się, tak jakby chciał zrobić jej przejście, jeśli chciała wyjść- planowałaś więcej niż tylko to...nie przyleciałaś tu, żeby usłyszeć, że mówię coś, co już dawno wiedziałaś.

Odwróciła się i spojrzała na niego- Czego szukasz Harm? Czego od mnie oczekujesz?

Roześmiał się- Ja oczekuję? To zabawne. Przestałem od Ciebie czegokolwiek oczekiwać jakiś czas temu...ale Ty wyraźnie chcesz czegoś ode mnie... i chcę wiedzieć co to jest.

Powinnam była zadzwonić- położyła dłoń na klamce chcąc wyjść

Mac...powiedz mi czego chcesz- zażądał

Chcę wyjść

Nie, wcale nie chcesz...chcesz, żebym Cię błagał, żebyś została...ale ja tego nie zrobię

Boże...wychodzę

Niezła z Ciebie sztuka... naprawdę niezła- powiedział głośno- nazywasz siebie Marine, szczycisz się, że potrafisz przewidywać takie sytuacje...twoje szkolenie...twoje zasady...ale tak naprawdę jesteś małą przestraszoną dziewczynką, która czeka aż ktoś przyjdzie i uratuje ją przed jej życiem

Wydaje Ci się, ze mnie znasz?- rzuciła do niego- wydaje Ci się że masz prawo mnie oceniać?

Mam wszelkie **prawo**, Mac. Robiłaś ze mnie głupka przez wiele lat. – oparł się o krzesło- co do oceniania Cię...

Robiłam z Ciebie głupka? Ja? Myślisz, ze byłam-

Mac, wyłożyłem karty na stół dla Ciebie

Kiedy? Kiedy dokładnie WYŁOŻYŁEŚ KARTY NA STÓL, Hammer? CO dokładnie wyłożyłeś?

Chcesz spis?

Tak... chcę spis...Chcę wiedzieć co ci się wydaje, że zrobiłeś i co ci się wydaje, że powiedziałeś. Bo, jak sobie dobrze przypominam... nigdy absolutnie nic nie powiedziałeś

Powiedziałem Ci, ze zawsze będę przy Tobie... niezależnie od wszystkiego...powiedziałem Ci, ze nie ważne jak, ważne jest tylko, że jesteśmy ja i ty i powiedziałem Ci, że Cię kocham

Raz...powiedziałeś mi, że mnie kochasz RAZ

To nieprawda...wiedziałaś co czułem

W jaki sposób miałam wiedzieć?...ciągle nie wiem...już Cię nawet nie poznaję...KATE PIKE, Harm? Co Ty sobie myślisz?

Nie mieszajmy do tego Kate...tu chodzi o ciebie i mnie

Harm, ona zniszczy twoją karierę

Myślisz, ze Ty masz na to monopol, pani pułkownik?- rzucił jej

Odsunęła się, poczuła uderzenie, choć były to tylko słowa.

Więc, powiedz mi Mac, dlaczego tu jesteś...co myślałaś, ze się stanie kiedy pojawisz się w moich drzwiach w ciąży z moim dzieckiem- wyzywający ton Harma był głośny i wyraźny. Rozdrażniał ją.

Nie myślałam.

Musiałaś mieć jakieś wyobrażenia...jakiś wymyślony scenariusz rozpracowany w Twojej głowie. Myślałaś, ze padnę przed Tobą na kolana i będę błagał, żebyś przyjęła mnie z powrotem?...**z powrotem**...do diabła, mnie nigdy nie było w Twoim życiu.

Co oczekujesz, że powiem, Harm?

Oczekuję, że wreszcie powiesz mi czego chcesz...co myślisz...co czujesz...nie mogę już zgadywać.

A kiedykolwiek próbowałeś?

Przez 2 lata, które byłaś z Brumbym starałem się zorientować co w nim widziałaś, co on dla Ciebie zrobił...dwa lata po Brumbym, patrzyłem i czekałem kiedy Ty bawiłaś się naszą przyjaźnią.. cały czas z Webbem...co chciałaś tym osiągnąć, nigdy tego nie zrozumiem... W kółko wybierałaś innych mężczyzn, trzymając mnie na dystans, ale nie za daleko. Nie pozwoliłabyś mi być z Tobą, ale nie pozwoliłabyś mi też odejść

Nie zrobiła nic, żeby zaprzeczyć jego oskarżeniom albo powstrzymać go od mówienia.

W końcu, **w końcu**, kiedy się poddałem i odszedłem...wtedy zaplanowałaś to uwiedzenie, które, jak się okazuje, połączy nas na zawsze.

Chcesz powiedzieć, że to zaplanowałam? Że tego chciałam?- w jej oczach zapłonął ogień- oskarżasz mnie o USIDLENIE Cię?

Mówię tylko, że nigdy nie pozwoliłaś mi być z Tobą

Nigdy nie chciałeś być...nigdy nie poprosiłeś o bycie częścią mojego życia

To nieprawda

I wrzuciłeś miedzy nas tyle, ile i ja- potrząsnęła głową i popatrzyła w dal. Nie przychodziły jej do głowy żadne przykłady poza jego ciągłym sarkazmem i uszczypliwymi uwagami. Nie miała racji, że nigdy nie poprosił o bycie częścią jej życia, ale nie mogła się do tego przyznać- to by zepsuło jej linię obrony- I kiedy nastał koniec...jak przełącznik- po prostu się wyłączyłeś

Nie wyłączyłem się Mac...nigdy się nie wyłączyłem

Poszedłeś dalej

Musiałem Mac...musiałem dla mojego własnego dobra- tłumaczył- chciałem od ciebie tego, czego nigdy byś mi nie dała

Jak na przykład dziecka...na ironię..- odgryzła mu

Zatrzymał się na chwile, żeby naprawdę ocenić to, co zostało powiedziane- kręcimy się w kółko- westchnął.

To dla nas tez nie nowość- Mac była ciągle zła

Głos Harma stał się łagodniejszy- czy nie wydaje Ci się, że w końcu mamy dobry powód, żeby przestać?

Oparła się o zamknięte drzwi i westchnęła- Tak.

Wiec przestańmy

Spojrzała w dal, ale potaknęła.

Mac- zawołał ją. Usiadł na kanapie, wskazują jej krzesło- porozmawiajmy

Podeszła i usiadła- Harm, nic z tego nie było planowane... nie ta noc...nie to...na pewno nie Twoje przeniesienie- wyrzuciła z siebie

Cóż, zacznijmy po kolei- dobrze?

Nie podobało jej się to, dokąd to zmierzało. Będzie musiała szczerze przeprosić i przyznać się do błędów, które popełniła. On nie był bez winy, ale to ona miała przepraszać za ponad 50.

Harm kontynuował- Zacznijmy od przeniesienia. Zakładam, że nie wiedziałaś, ze jesteś w ciąży, kiedy widzieliśmy się ostatnim razem.

Nie- popatrzyła na niego- Ale zdecydowanie rządziły mną hormony

Bez wątpienia. Naprawdę myślałaś, że Jennifer i ja...

Harm, nie wiedziałam co myśleć- zachowywałeś się tak...tak... nie wiem...inaczej. Uganiałeś się za każdą spódniczką. Nie poznawałam Cię.

Harm z trudem poznawał siebie w tych ostatnich kilku miesiącach. Robił świetna robotę próbując przekonać siebie, że to jest życie, jakiego chciał- wolne, łatwe, bez zobowiązań. Ale szczerze mówiąc to było jak ciągłe żywienie się tylko słodyczami. Smakuje przez chwilę, ale nie ma treści- nic, na czym możnaby się zatrzymać, nic co mogłoby zaspokoić jego prawdziwy głód.

Nie będę za to przepraszał, Mac- odpowiedział przepraszająco

Nie potrzebuje przeprosin, chce zrozumieć- kim jesteś? Zawsze kierowałeś się emocjami, zawsze dawałeś się porwać obsesji, niezależnie od tego, gdzie to Cię w końcu doprowadziło

Nie każdej obsesji...Ty mnie wykończyłaś

Ja?

Powiedział za dużo. Harm zmienił temat z powrotem na swoje przeniesienie- Co powiedziałaś Creswellowi?

Nic...nie miałam możliwości. Powiedział mi, że nie będzie dłużej tolerował naszej niechęci, zasugerował, że to jest natury osobistej i powinnam wziąć tydzień wolnego, żeby przemyśleć moją przyszłość

Wyjechałaś

Pojechałam do Vermont. Nie miałam pojęcia, ze zamierza Cię przenieść. Myślałam, że wrócę i wszystko będzie tak samo- kiedy wróciłam zamierzałam z Tobą porozmawiać. Przemyślałam trochę, kiedy mnie nie było...ale przede wszystkim byłam chora. Spałam dużo- roześmiała się- wkrótce dowiedziałam się dlaczego

O czym zamierzałaś ze mną porozmawiać?

Czy to ma teraz jakieś znaczenie?

Tak- ogromne- naciskał

Mac odetchnęła głęboko- nie jestem pewna

Mac, to decydująca chwila... to jest to...to albo nas połączy albo zniszczy... nie zabezpieczaj się z każdej strony...nie wstrzymuj się...powiedz mi prawdę...albo tyle, ile wiesz

Przyglądała mu się przez chwilę. Miał rację. To był czas na najszczerszą dyskusje, na jaka mogli się zdobyć- a jej częścią nie powinno być ego, usprawiedliwianie się i wina. Wzięła głęboki oddech, wstała, żeby móc się poruszać i zaczęła mówić- Najwięcej myślałam o tym, jak wszystko jest na odwrót

Usiadł z powrotem na kanapie i popatrzył na nią- Na odwrót?

Przed Webbem…przed Mickiem… przed tym wszytkom….do diabła, w czasie tego wszystkiego…..wszytko czego chciałam to żebyś Ty powiedział mi co czujesz, żebyś rzeczywiście wyraził swoje oczekiwania- uśmiechnęła się- To całe "czyny są głośniejsze niż słowa" było jak dla mnie trochę niejasne. Ja chciałam usłyszeć słowa- zaśmiała się do siebie widząc cała niedorzeczność tego wszystkiego.

Co?

To brzmi tak głupio, tak źle. Wszyscy inni mężczyźni w moim życiu powiedzieli mi, że mnie kochają. Określili swoje oczekiwania. Niektórzy byli dość specyficzni. Ale żaden z nich nie był tak konsekwentny jak Ty. Żaden z nich nie widział mnie w najgorszych momentach- tak jak widziałeś i obiecałeś Ty- odwróciła się do niego- Zapytałeś jakie miałam wyobrażenia przyjeżdżając tu...więc może tak...wiedziałam, że jeśli przyjadę i powiem Ci, ze jestem w ciąży, nigdy nie zapytasz, ani nawet nie będzie Cię to obchodzić, czy dziecko jest Twoje. Wiedziałam, że będziesz za mną nawet jeśli to nie jest Twój obowiązek. Zawsze byłeś ze mną wszędzie, nawet kiedy popełniałam wielkie błędy. Nawet kiedy cię odpychałam.

Uśmiechnął się lekko- Czy to jest Twój sposób, żeby mi powiedzieć, ze dziecko nie jest moje?

Dziecko jest Twoje- odpowiedziała.

Pokiwał głową. Wiedział to, ale sprowokowała takie pytanie- Wiec co jest na odwrót?

W święta powiedziałeś mi, że mnie kochasz, że Ci na mnie zależy, powiedziałeś mi- własnymi słowami- że zawsze przy mnie będziesz...ale potem...te wszystkie inne kobiety. Nie mogłam z tym dojść do ładu we własnej głowie. Jak mogłeś mnie kochać i być z kimś innym? W końcu udało mi się przekonać Cię, żebyś powiedział co czujesz, ale wtedy odszedłeś.

To nie była takie proste, Mac

Wiem, ale i tak odszedłeś

Nie odszedłem, zwyczajnie nie potrafiłem... nie mogłem dłużej czekać .

Jak mogłeś?- to było konkretne pytanie, nie retoryczne oskarżenie. To było kolejna iteracja tego, o co zapytała wcześniej: jak mógł kochać ją i być z kimś innym- do diabła, z wieloma innymi

Nie wiem jak na to odpowiedzieć- jedno nie miało nic wspólnego z drugim

Harm?- nie zaakceptowała odpowiedzi

Mac, to nie jest tak, ze spałem z nimi wszystkimi...po prostu miałem dużo randek

Czekała na więcej

to prawda Mac...nie zakochałem się w nikim innym...nie wydaje mi się, żebym kochał którąkolwiek z nich- pomyślał, że tyle wystarczy, żeby zrozumiała jak mógł umawiać się i flirtować z innymi kobietami a jednocześnie kochać ją.

Zawsze lepiej umiałeś oddzielać te 2 rzeczy w swoim życiu- zawodowe i prywatne. Ale nie rozumiem jak udaje Ci się oddzielić jedną rzecz osobistą od drugiej- po chwili próbowała pomóc i sobie i jemu zrozumieć

Mac, chciałbym móc powiedzieć, ze...że w tym wszystkim... nie chodziło o Ciebie, ale tak naprawdę chodziło.

O mnie?

Musiałem zmienić sposób myślenia, zmienić moje cele. Musiałem zmienić moje myśli o moim życiu- przez ciebie. Bo mnie nie chciałaś

dlaczego? Dlaczego nie mogłeś dać mi więcej czasu?

Bo to nic by nie zmieniło

Jak możesz tak mówić?

Mac, jak długo stałem obok i czekałem na Ciebie, tak długo nigdy byś na mnie nie spojrzała. Byłem rozwiązaniem zastępczym, bezpiecznym wyjściem awaryjnym.

To nie prawda!

Ale ja tak to czułem. Nawet w tej chwili powiedziałaś, ze wiedziałaś, że zawsze będę przy Tobie...ale nigdy dokładnie nie powiedziałaś, co do mnie czujesz. Jak TY to czujesz... nie, co myślisz albo, co wiesz, ale jak to czujesz

Harm...co mam powiedzieć? Mam powiedzeń, że popełniłam błąd. Że nigdy nie powinnam była Cię odpychać w żadnym z tysiącu przypadków, w których to zrobiłam?

To jest to, co czujesz?

Tak...tak- rozpłakała się- Przepraszam...byłam przerażona...zdezorientowana...nie ułatwiłeś mi tego

Potaknął. To było to, co brał na siebie. W przeszłości zawsze stawiał Mac wyzwanie, żeby go kochała...żeby chciała z nim być. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie otworzył drzwi i nie pozwolił jej wejść samodzielnie. Właściwie to nigdy nie tworzył drzwi i nie zaprosił jej do ośrodka...no przynajmniej nie do tej nocy, kiedy powiedziała mu o endometriozie. Zrobiłby to znów w Boże Narodzenie, gdyby go tak szybko nie odepchnęła- Mac, kiedy zdecydowałaś, że chcesz związku ze mną?

A kto powiedział, ze chce- rzuciła broniąc się i natychmiast tego pożałowała

Mac, uwiedzenie, które zaplanowałaś tamtej nocy było dość jasne

Jak możesz mnie o to oskarżać?

Ta sukienka... sposób, w jaki ze mną tańczyłaś...sposób, w jaki patrzyłaś na mnie poprzez salę...sposób, w jaki mnie pocałowałaś...Mac, to nie było spontaniczne...coś planowałaś. Nie widziałem tego tamtej nocy. Cóż, wtedy wydawało mi się, ze mam wszystko pod kontrolą.

Dużo o tym myślałeś

Tak...tak myślałem...spędziłem wiele samotnych nocy myśląc o tej nocy

Samotnych czego?- wskazała głową łóżko

Potrząsnął głową i oparł się o kanapę- nie uwierzysz,… ale ostatnia noc to był pierwszy raz po tamtej naszej nocy

A powinnam uwierzyć?

Tak, powinnaś. Powinnaś też wiedzieć, ze to też przez Ciebie

Nie zwalaj na mnie winy za swoje wyskoki z kobietami...a już na pewno nie z Kate Pike

Kate jest dobrym przyjacielem

To widzę

Nie, nie widzisz. Kate nic ode mnie nie chce. Znamy się oboje i dokładnie wiemy, dlaczego to nam nie wyjdzie. Wiedzieliśmy to od początku, i właśnie dlatego mogliśmy...no wiesz

więc mówisz, że możesz uprawiać z nią seks, bo nie...co właściwie?

Nie jestem pewien czy to taki świetny temat na rozmowę

Nie. Chce to usłyszeć- wygląda na to, że o tym tez dużo myślałeś

Dodajmy do tego kontekst, Mac. Ty i ja przespaliśmy się ze sobą raz i to zniszczyło naszą przyjaźń. Dla Kate i dla mnie to tyko dodatkowy aspekt- i to całe wytłumaczenie.

Jeśli chciałeś ode mnie czegoś więcej niż seks to dlaczego...?

Dlaczego nie odpowiedziałem na Twoją ofertę w porcie w Sydney?- uciął

To skierowało dyskusję w punkt, na który nie była jeszcze gotowa

To właśnie proponowałaś mi tamtej nocy, prawda Mac? Seks...chciałaś, żebym zabrał Cię do łóżka. O to chodziło, kiedy powiedziałaś..."nie jesteśmy w Waszyngtonie, nie jesteśmy nawet na tym samym kontynencie"?

Mac potrzasnęła głową

Daj spokój Mac... co by się stało tej nocy, gdybym przyjął Twoja ofertę? Byłyby cudownie...to wiem... Czego oczekiwałaś, Mac? Tylko jedna noc... jak swędzi- wystarczy podrapać?

Harm

Co tak właściwie miałaś do zaoferowania? Co myślałaś? Miałaś nadzieję, że jak to raz zrobimy to zaproponuje Ci księżyc? A może chciałaś mnie wrobić w związek poprzez seks?

to nie było tak, Harm

więc powiedź mi, jak to było... mogliśmy nie być w Waszyngtonie, ale równie dobrze mogliśmy w nim być. Oboje byliśmy w pracy, był tam też zarówno nasz szef, jak i nasi koledzy. Myślałaś, że nigdy nie wrócimy do Waszyngtonu? Co miało się stać, kiedy byśmy wrócili? Oskarżasz mnie, że nie jestem zdolny do odpuszczenia sobie...myślisz, że czego się trzymałem?

Twoich uczuć... Twoich emocji...Twoich...

Mojej pracy...naszej przyjaźni...mojego szacunku do Cebie

Mac była zaskoczona.

Mac, nie przespałem się z Tobą tamtej nocy, bo to znaczyłoby o wiele więcej niż jednorazowy wyskok, a my jeszcze nie byliśmy gotowi na więcej. Oboje byliśmy jakoś związani z innymi ludźmi. Zacząć coś z Tobą, bo akurat była pełnia, świeciły gwiazdy, Ty byłaś chętna i nie można było Ci się oprzeć...to byłby błąd. Źle zrobiłaś, że zapytałaś. Chciałem od Ciebie więcej niż tylko jednej nocy czy romansu, ale tez nie byłem jeszcze na to gotowy.

Dlaczego zwyczajnie tego nie powiedziałeś?

wydawało mi się, że powiedziałem... powiedziałem JESZCZE NIE, a nie NIGDY...przecież mnie nawet zapytałaś

Zapytałam Cię?

Oskarżyłaś mnie, ze zachowuje się tak tylko w stosunku do Ciebie. A ja Ci powiedziałem, że TYKO DO CIEBIE...nawet zgodziłem się, kiedy zasugerowałaś, że Ci to pochlebia. Pragnąłem Cię, Mac... odrzucenie Cię nie było łatwe...ale pragnąłem Cię w sposób, którego nie osiągnąłbym przez jedną noc z seksem

Czuła się tak bardzo zraniona, choć najbardziej raniła samą siebie- Harm- musze Cię zapytać... i to będzie miało wpływ na to, co będę o tym myśleć w przyszłości

Głos zaczął się jej łamać, była roztrzęsiona. Harm przysiągł sobie, że da jej szczerą odpowiedź na cokolwiek, o co zapyta- Dobrze.

Przełknęła głośno i skrzyżowała przed sobą ramiona. Cały czas odnosisz się do...seksu. Seks ze mną, seks z Kate, seks z kimkolwiek... naprawdę musze to wiedzieć... ta noc to też był...?

Nie

Nie co?- starała się kontrolować i emocje i łzy

Wstał i podszedł do niej. Położył jej ręce na ramionach i czekał, aż na niego spojrzy- nie Saro. To nie był tylko seks. Kochaliśmy się tamtej nocy...kochaliśmy się tak jak miałem nadzieję, ze będziemy, jeśli tylko mielibyśmy szansę- uśmiechnął się delikatnie- tamtej nocy stworzyliśmy dziecko Mac... wbrew wszystkiemu, stworzyliśmy życie. To jest miłość.

Pozwoliła mu przyciągnął się i przytulić mocno. Oboje potrzebowali tego fizycznego kontaktu.

Po długiej chwili wyszeptał- Przepraszam Mac. Przepraszam, że sprawiłem iż kiedykolwiek w to zwątpiłaś

To nie to, co myślałeś tamtej nocy...no przynajmniej następnego ranka- odsunęła się a on jej pozwolił.

Nie pamiętam dokładnie, co myślałem...ale nie myślałem, że chcesz związku ze mną. Zrozumiałem to dopiero po fakcie, kiedy nie chciałaś mojej przyjaźni.

Potrząsnęła głową.

Nidy nie mieliśmy okazji, żeby nad tym pomyśleć- szczerze- pomyśleć, jakie mieliśmy oczekiwania i jak je zrewidowaliśmy następnego ranka.

Twoje oczekiwania były dla mnie dość jasne, Harm

Zamknął oczy i pokiwał głową. Gdyby tylko została w łóżku 5 minut dłużej, nigdy by go nie usłyszała. Kto wie, co by się stało. Ale na pewno nie zaatakowałaby go i nie musiałby się bronić. To wszystko mogłoby skończyć się zupełnie inaczej gdyby tylko została w łóżku, albo gdyby on wystawił Lanę- nie powinnaś była słyszeć tej rozmowy.

Co byś zrobił, gdybym powiedział, że chce Cię w moim życiu?

A tego chciałaś?

Odpowiedz na pytanie...co zrobiłbyś ze wszystkimi swoimi kobietami, Harm?

Ty odpowiedz na moje

Tak... Obudziłam się tego ranka i byłam przekonana, ze nasze dni samotne dni dobiegły końca- zaśmiała się- miedzy słowami powiedziałeś coś, że jedna noc seksu nie rozwiąże naszych problemów, ale ja szczerze wierzyłam, ze jedna noc kochania się- zwłaszcza ta noc- wystarczy na pokonanie największych przeszkód

Po wszystkich tych latach nadal nie potrafimy siebie rozszyfrować

Po wszystkich tych latach nadal oczekujemy najgorszego

Nie chcę…chcę zrozumieć

Przede wszystkim musisz zrozumieć, że ta noc była dla mnie bardzo intensywna

Wynik zdecydowanie to potwierdza

Nie mówię o dziecku...mówię o tym jak obnażona i prawdziwa byłam z Tobą...chyba tego nie zauważyłeś

Zauważyłem- przytaknął. Tego właśnie nie mógł sobie wybaczyć. Wiedział jak wiele kosztowała ją ta noc. Wiedział ile ryzykowała. To go przerażało. To go przerażało i musiał uciec.- Widziałem to i nie uszanowałem tego- spojrzał na nią- Przykro mi.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza.

Co teraz zrobimy Harm?

Powiedz mi, czego chcesz

Znów do tego wracamy, tak?- powiedziała ze złością

Powiedziałaś mi, że mnie kochasz...że zawsze kochałaś i zawsze będziesz- odpowiedział

Kiedy to powiedziałam?- wiedziała, ze to prawda, ale jakoś przekonywała się, ze on tego nie słyszał

Tamtej nocy...powiedziałaś to zanim zasnęłaś

Nie zaprzeczyła

Mówiłaś szczerze?

Przytaknęła nieśmiało

Nie chcesz mnie kochać?

Spojrzała na niego- Co?

Czy byłoby łatwiej, gdybyś mnie nie kochała?

Nie wiem...Moje uczucia do Cebie i nasza historia mnie przerażają- powiedziała- 2 tygodnie temu wzięłabym większość winy na SIBIE. Ale teraz...teraz...- spojrzała na niego- Teraz nie chce w to wierzyć

Podszedł i wziął ja za ręce- więc nie wierz Mac. Nie wierz w to.

Co proponujesz?

Proponuję, żeby się nam udało...żebyśmy spróbowali, żeby nam się udało... mamy wszelkie możliwe powody, żeby spróbować.

Dziecko?

Uśmiechnął się- wow, dziecko...mała dziewczynka z Moją urodą i Twoim rozumem- uścisnął jej ręce

Właśnie miała zauważyć, że to może być mały chłopiec.

Nie... nie tylko z powodu dziecka...ale dlatego, że powinniśmy byli zrobić to lata temu. Kocham Cię, Mac.

Pokiwał głową

Nie walcz z tym, Mac. Przecież właśnie po to tu przyjechałaś.

Jesteś pewien?

A Ty nie?

Mac zadrżała. Ciągle nie była pewna.

Podejmij decyzję, Marine... do diabła Jarhead...właśnie dlatego kobiet nie powinno się dopuszczać do walki. Nie potrafią podejmować decyzji.

Jej oczy zapłonęły- Ożeń się ze mną- zażądała

Co?

Ożeń się za mną...może być jako podjecie decyzji?

Albo wydanie rozkazu- uśmiechnął się

Więc co?

Więc... tak. Tak, ożenię się z Tobą

Uśmiechnęła się- Naprawdę?

Zmieniłaś zdanie? Nie sądziłaś, że stawie wyzwanie Twojemu...rozkazowi?

nie, tylko spodziewałam się dłuższej dyskusji

Mac, musimy wiele przedyskutować i wiele rzeczy rozpracować... do diabła, musimy nawet zakopać stare topory wojenne i dopracować logistykę, ale jak długo będziemy pamiętali, ze to tylko proces, przez który musimy przejść

A na końcu będziemy razem- skończyła

Nie dbam o to że może zabrać nam to całe życie

To może potrwać całe życie

Wiem.. i to mi pasuje

OK.- uśmiechnęła się słodko

OK.- uścisnął jej rękę- Wiec co teraz?- z trudem powstrzymywał uśmiech

Teraz?- spojrzała niepewnie, jakby miała cos powiedzieć, ale nie chciała tego zrobić

Przypatrywał się jej- Musisz cos zjeść, prawda?

Mogłabym coś przekąsić, coś, coś- powiedziała wstydliwe, zażenowana, ze je fizyczne potrzeby przerywają tą dyskusję.

Wiesz, że to gadanie o jedzeniu za dwoje to mit- odpowiedział zaczepnie, odgarniając kilka kosmyków włosów z jej twarzy

Martwisz się, ze będę gruba?

Mogła byś zyskać kilka kilo, ale nie za dużo

Zamierzasz kontrolować moja dietę?

Saro, zamierzam monitorować wszystko, co Cię dotyczy- teraz, kiedy mi na to pozwolisz.

Harm- ostrzegła- nie potrzebuje opiekuna. Świetnie poradzę sobie sama.

Ale już nie musisz.. teraz masz kogoś, kto się o Ciebie zatroszczy

Podobało jej się brzmienie tych słów. Nie to o troszczeniu, ale ta część, która pozwoliła jej wierzyć, że już nie jest na świecie sama.

Potaknął- Będzie nam razem świetnie Mac...najtrudniejsze już za nami

Tak- uśmiechnęła się. Pierwszy raz naprawdę czuła, że najgorsze już za nimi i że będzie im razem świetnie.

Chodźmy...zabiorę Cię na drugie śniadanie...wszystko, co potrafisz zjeść

Brzmi nieźle

Objął ją i poprowadził do drzwi. Zanim wyszli spojrzał w dół na jej twarz- Naprawdę Cię kocham Saro... i to nie z powodu dziecka

Wiem... wiem, że jakoś byśmy się odnaleźli, z dzieckiem czy bez niego

Tak myślisz?

Tak. Kocham Cię Harm. Zawsze kochałam i zawsze będę

Objął ją i pocałował

Przytuliła się tak, jakby od tego zależało jej życie- Nie odchodź- wyszeptała

Nie ma mowy- odpowiedział.

Oczy obojga były wilgotne a głosy się łamały. W końcu pozwoli sobie CZUĆ, a nie myśleć. Chwilę przerwało burczenie w brzuchu Mac. Roześmiali się oboje. Pocałował ją znowu i pozwolił poprowadzić się do drzwi.

Spojrzał w tył na mieszkanie przed wyjściem. To nie był taki wielki bałagan, a jeśli będą pracować oboje- wyprostują to wszytko bardzo szybko. Uśmiechnął się. Życie nareszcie obrało właściwy kierunek. Zamknął za sobą drzwi. Zabiorą się za to wszytko po jedzeniu.

KONIEC

A jak sobie z tym poradzą, to zależy tylko od nich. Wszystko, co musicie wiedzieć, to fakt, ze sobie poradzą.

I co- SHIPPEROWE zakończenie?


End file.
